El objeto de mi ¿Aprecio?
by lox-melyanna-xol
Summary: Lill no es mala... ¿o sí? Draco es el único que puede descubrirlo, actuación especial de Sopor Aeternus.
1. El inicio

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
El inicio  
  
Lill no es mala... ¿o sí? Draco es el único que puede descubrirlo. Comienzo lento. Capítulo 1: Malos comentarios e incidentes.  
  
Este es mi primer FF de Harry Potter y espero que les guste.  
  
° Los personajes son de J K Rowling, a excepción de Lill Jao, Dominic Locks, Jacob  
  
Webber, Betsy Rockwell, Elliot Flagg, Anna-Varney del grupo dark- folk Sopor  
  
Aeternus y The ensemble of Shadows.  
  
° El lenguaje puede ser ofensivo en algunos capítulos (pero no en el primero).  
  
° Yo no recibo dinero por esta historia, así que no me demanden.  
  
° Crítica, felicitación, sugerencia: MANDEN REVIEW.  
  
° Comentario adicional: Superen el trauma del primer capi (sonrisa malévola).  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Con razón se ha dicho de cierto libro alemán que es "lásst sich nicht lessen"  
  
(que no se deja leer). De igual modo existen algunos secretos que no se de-  
  
jan descubrir. Hay hombres que mueren por la noche en sus camas, estre-  
  
chando las manos de sus espectrales confesores y mirándoles con ojos las-  
  
timeros. Que mueren con la desesperación en el alma y opresiones en la  
  
garganta que no permiten ser descritas. De vez en cuando, la conciencia hu-  
  
mana soporta cargas de un horror tan pesado que sólo pueden arrojarse en  
  
la misma tumba. De este modo, la mayoría de las veces queda sin descubrir  
  
el fondo de los crímenes.  
  
:::El hombre de la multitud:::  
  
Edgar Allan Poe  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Hace un año ya que Harry Potter ha entrado a Hogwarts. Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces como la destrucción de la piedra filosofal, el intento de regreso de Lord Voldemort pero... ¿Nadie tiene otra cosa qué decir? ¿Qué pasaría si se tomaran rumbos diferentes?  
  
Ahora una nueva pesadilla alimenta el terror de los alumnos: La cámara de los secretos.  
  
El castillo estaba más frío que de costumbre, quizá el clima compartía el estado de ánimo de los estudiantes.  
  
- Lo que ahora quiero enseñarles – decía McGonagall – es a hacer hechizos de largo alcance. Tomen en cuenta que no siempre tendremos el objeto a transformar a 1 metro de distancia.  
  
La profesora se aclaró la garganta e hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita: "Saffthen Advee" y la copa de Millicent Bulstrode al otro lado del salón quedó convertida en hurón.  
  
- Ahora... mmm... Sr. Flagg, inténtelo con el cubo de basura, está despejado y no quiero correr riesgos.  
  
Elliot se levantó de su asiento y trató de enfocar el cubo. Pese a toda precaución tomada por McGonagall: "Saffthen Advee" y Gregory Goyle quedó convertido en hurón. Los Slytherin gritaron, los Ravenclaw rieron y Elliot maldijo con fingido arrepentimiento. McGonagall movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y devolvió a Goyle su forma original.  
  
- ¡IDIOTA! – gritó Goyle cuando el hocico fue boca de nuevo, pero le quedaron dos rayas grises en el cabello.  
  
- ¡Silencio! Sr. Goyle no estamos en un bar, conserve la compostura o le restaré puntos a su casa. Analicemos el error, Sr. Flagg, el movimiento de la varita se hace sobre el objeto que está señalando ¿Comprende? Inténtelo de nuevo.  
  
- Saffthen Advee – pronunció Elliot y el cubo quedó convertido en un hurón con tintes metálicos.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, McGonagall los acompañó por los pasillos.  
  
- ¡Eso estuvo genial! – Lill le dio un codazo a Elliot, que iba con Padme en medio de la fila.  
  
- ERES UN IMBESIL – una muy conocida voz se escuchó tras ellos: Draco Malfoy - ¿acaso la transfiguración es demasiado para ti? Ve buscando el aula de "Estudios Muggles", no se puede esperar mucho de un sangre sucia como tú.  
  
- ¿Imbésil? – se mofó Elliot – Un Ravenclaw no falla, no creías que iba a desperdiciar mi primer intento con un cubo de basura ¿o sí?  
  
Malfoy iba a objetar eso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Padme Patil arrastró a Elliot para que viera lo que había más adelante. Un ataque más espantoso que el anterior. Tanto Justin Finch-Fletchley como Nic Casi Decapitado estaban petrificados.  
  
- NO HAY NADA QUE VER AQUI – gritó McGonagall – LOS PREFECTOS, LLEVEN A LOS ESTUDIANTES A SUS CASAS Y QUE NADIE SALGA DE AHI HASTA QUE HAYA NUEVAS INDICACIONES.  
  
Ravenclaw se separó inmediatamente de Slytherin para seguir a Penélope Clarwater.  
  
-¿Alguien quiere abrir aquí sus regalos de navidad? – preguntó Lill cuando entraron en la sala común.  
  
- Lill, por favor – Padme entornó los ojos con disgusto - ¿No crees que lo que le pasó a Justin merece un poco de respeto?  
  
- Padma, no está muerto – reclamó Elliot mientras se tiraba en el sofá.  
  
- Por Merlín mío, CALLATE – Padme abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
- Tranquila, Pad. No le pasará nada. Está en manos de Madam Pomfrey – Lill hizo una mueca para restarle importancia y se sentó junto a Elliot.  
  
- Pero ¿y si cuando preparen las mandrágoras lo hacen mal o no las hagan como debe ser? – Padme siguió intranquila.  
  
Lill trató de encontrar mil formas para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero ella logró mil y una explicaciones para no dejarse tranquilizar.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que siempre te preocupas demasiado por Justin – soltó Elliot sin notar lo que había dicho -. Que si Justin esto que si Justin lo otro...  
  
A Lill le brillaron los ojos cuando comprendió: - A TI TE GUSTA JUSTIN.  
  
Padme emitió un chillido como si hubiese sido el mismísimo Goyle después del incidente.  
  
- ¿EL INUTIL DE FINCH-FLETCHLEY? – a Elliot no pareció gustarle la idea porque inmediatamente saltó de su asiento.  
  
- Y A TI TE GUSTA PAD – Lill abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
  
Padme vio a Elliot interrogante.  
  
- Yo... eh... yo... pues... – balbuceó Elliot.  
  
- ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! –decía Padme una y otra vez.  
  
Entonces Lill pudo ver su metidota de pata:  
  
- Oigan chicos...  
  
sin respuesta  
  
- chicos...  
  
no reaccionaban  
  
- CHICOS...  
  
atención con mirada de desconcierto y mejillas encendidas  
  
- Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nuestra amistad ¿Verdad?  
  
mirada asesina  
  
- ¿Verdad?  
  
- Lill Jao CALLATE – gritaron ambos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con un gran portazo de fondo.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Al llegar las vacaciones navideñas tanto Padme como Elliot siguieron sin dirigirle la palabra por el bochornoso momento que los hizo pasar en la sala común. Lill se sentía de verdad afligida por hacer enojar así a sus amigos y no poder quedarse con ellos en el castillo por vacaciones. Pad se había ido con Parvati a casa y Elliot disfrutaría de su familia fuera de todo peligro por ser medio muggle. La escuela se vaciaba por el temor al heredero, así que de su mismo curso se quedaban Betsy Rockwell y Dominic Locks.  
  
- Hola Lill – Roger saludó a Lill, iba vestido con la túnica de quidditch.  
  
- ¿Qué hay Davies? – Lill respondió sin levantar la vista de su libro.  
  
Roger vio la puerta y a Lill alternativamente. La chica seguía leyendo sin inmutarse. Él suspiró, dejó el quipo de quidditch de lado y se paró frente a ella con los brazos abiertos.  
  
- Muy bien, Lill Jao ¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? – a penas terminó cuando Lill corrió a abrazarlo (¡qué si la conocía!).  
  
- Mis amigos no me quieren, ya ni siquiera me hablan – sollozó Lill.  
  
- Niña, debes comenzar a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. Eres muy impulsiva y ahí tienes los resultados. Y no se trata de que ya no te quieran es que los pusiste en un gran dilema.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué hago?  
  
- Primero discúlpate con ellos a la primera oportunidad que tengas y para la próxima piensa si te estás expresando bien o cómo lo va a tomar la persona cuando le hables ¿Bien?  
  
- Pero... ¿Y si me ofendieron?  
  
- Ignóralos.  
  
- ¿Y si fue algo fuerte?  
  
- Dile a Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Y si fue un maestro?  
  
- Si fue un regaño fíjate en qué estás mal y si de verdad te ofendieron dile a Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Y si fue Snape?  
  
- Dile a Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Y si fue Draco?  
  
- Con ese no aplica, defiéndete lo mejor que puedas. Pero si te hizo daño...  
  
- "Dile a Dimbledore" – arremedó Lill.  
  
- ¡No! Dime a mí y yo lo golpeo.  
  
Los dos se rieron.  
  
- Y ya suéltame, Lill, que me estás sacando el aire – Roger se despegó de ella - ¿Mejor?  
  
- Gracias Roger – Lill sonrió y él besó su frente –. Pero... ¿Cómo sabes cuando me siento mal? Nunca he entendido.  
  
- Es cuestión de magia – sonrió Roger mientras recogía su equipo –. Y ahora tengo que irme, voy a entrenar ¡Quidditch!  
  
- DAVIES – gritó Lill cuando el iba hacia la puerta - ¿Cómo?  
  
- Es fácil, niña. Siempre me llamas por mi apellido cuando te pasa algo – Roger terminó de salir de la sala común.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Amaneció Navidad: frío, blanco y solitario.  
  
- Despierta... Lill... hay que abrir los regalos – Betsy le hablaba desde un extremo de la cama.  
  
- ¿Eh? – Lill abrió un ojo y lo primero que vio fue un par de coletas castañas en una cara redondita decorada con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué? ¿Hay alguno para mí?  
  
- Claro, dormilona – rió Betsy -. Hay carta de tus padres, paquete de Roger, de Penny, de Jacob y una carta de tu tía... mmm... ¿Meba?  
  
- ¿TIA MABE? – Lill despertó con tanto estruendo que hizo a Betsy saltar - ¿Dónde están?  
  
- En el mismo lugar que el año pasado: la sala común.  
  
Lill saltó de la cama y corrió a la sala común con Betsy detrás. Los regalos estaban bajo el árbol de navidad. Sus padres le habían mandado algunos galeones en un sobre con una nota de "Feliz Navidad"; tía Mabe también le envió galeones y una carta bastante extensa; Roger le obsequió un broche para el cabello con forma de estrella, las piedras no dejaban de billar en una tonalidad rosa y plateada; en el paquetito de Penélope encontró una botella de tinta que cambiaba de color y Betsy le entregó a última hora una caja de ranas de chocolate.  
  
Ahora sólo esperaba que los regalos que ella había dado fueran del agrado de todos. Tía Mabe le había hecho el favor de mandarle lo que le había encargado. Ella era la única persona de su familia con la que podía tener cierta complicidad/confianza.  
  
- Encontré algo – dijo Betsy mientras Lill buscaba la forma de llevarse todo a la habitación para guardarlo – las lechuzas las trajeron temprano. Creo que son de Padme y Elliot.  
  
Betsy le extendió las cartas. Los dos aceptaban sus disculpas (y los reglos), decían que el asunto no había sido para tanto y que era mejor olvidar eso. Lill recuperó los ánimos, tanto como para correr a arreglarse y aceptar ir a la cena de navidad.  
  
Los Ravenclaw ocuparon su mesa en el Gran Comedor, que estaba muy arreglado lleno de árboles decorados, serpentinas de acebo, muérdago y nieve mágica que caía de lo alto. La comida fue deliciosa, sobre todo con la compañía de Dominic, Roger, Penny, Betsy y los disparates de Jacob.  
  
Al terminar su cena, Lill vio que Hermione, Ron y Harry salían del Gran Comedor a toda prisa. No les tomó mucha importancia, pero cuando notó que Malfoy también se escabullía como que se le antojó salir a tomar aire fresco.  
  
- Oye, Lill ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Roger al levantarse Lill.  
  
- Pero, Daves ¡Qué desconfianza! – exclamó Jacob "ofendido" -. Anda, Lill, huye mientras yo lo distraigo.  
  
Jacob hizo reír a la mesa y Lill salió un poco más desahogada.  
  
Por los pasillos no encontró a nadie, con suerte y Peeves estaría entretenido poniéndole truco a los instrumentos en los salones de clases. Como Lill no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarlo a él (o a Malfoy) optó por salir del castillo.  
  
Hacía frío afuera y la nieve de verdad cubría el bosque. No era muy seguro estar afuera, pero era un día irremediablemente melancólico. Pensó en sus padres y el futuro que querían para ella. Estaba condenada a tener éxito por ser hija única, en ella se concentraban sus esperanzas. Rió cuando la imagen de tía Mabe y ella haciendo travesuras le llegó a la mente.  
  
Así caminó hasta la orilla del lago sin hacer caso a nada más que a sus recuerdos. Extrañaba el barrio muggle en el que vivían, a sus padres les costó mucho trabajo ocultar los estragos que ella causaba cuando empezó a utilizar sus poderes. Su infancia había sido memorable pero al crecer, su padre tenía menos tiempo para ella y lo sustituyó por libros. Por eso fue por lo que quedó en Ravenclaw. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y como si le diera vergüenza con el bosque volvió su cabeza hacia un lado para ver ¿Rubio? ¿Qué demonios hacía ese ahí?.  
  
- ¿M-Malfoy?  
  
Draco no se había percatado siquiera de su existencia, si Lill no hubiera estado tan nerviosa lo hubiera leído en la cara de desconcierto del rubio.  
  
-o- La noche se perdió en tu pelo  
  
La luna se aferró a tu piel  
  
Y el mar se sintió celoso  
  
Y quiso en tus ojos estar él también  
  
Tu boca sensual... -o-  
  
::: Penumbras :::  
  
Sandro de América  
  
Sé que aún no he descrito a Lill Jao, pero qué mejor que lo haga según lo que Draco vió en ese momento. El cabello negro y lacio le caía a la mitad de la espalda, contrastaba completamente con su piel blanca y mortecina (de no ser por las facciones cálidas y sus pupilas azules podría decirse familiar de Snape). Ella observaba atentamente los ojos grises, pero Draco no pudo resistir pasear su mirada por la nariz afilada hasta llegar a sus labios de coral que temblaban casi imperceptiblemente y por el frío se veían un poco más intensos y... mmm... ¿Besables?. Después de la rápida inspección titubeó un poco y parpadeó ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Y luego fijándose en... en... (por la sorpresa inesperada no sabía que adjetivo ponerle)... tonta, sí, eso era: una atolondrada sabelotodo como Granger. Imposible.  
  
- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Draco tratando de parecer inmutable - ¿Espiando a la gente decente?  
  
- Malfoy, por favor ¿No puedes dejar eso de lado ni siquiera por Navidad?  
  
- Navidad o no, no me gusta dejar las cosas de lado, pero tu ya debes estar acostumbrada a como son tus amigos y lo que hicieron contigo...  
  
- Mis amigos no me dejaron de lado, se fueron para pasar Navidad con su familia y sobretodo Elliot que está en peligro  
  
- Es natural. Si el heredero ha regresado, abrirá la cámara de los secretos y muchos sangre sucia morirán. En lo personal es sólo basura que debe ser botada.  
  
- ¡Qué compasión! – suspiró Lill.  
  
- Uno nunca sabe, el próximo podría ser Flagg y no correr con tanta suerte como para ser petrificado – Draco levantó una ceja y le sonrió descaradamente.  
  
- NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIR ESO – Lill le apuntó a la cara.  
  
- ¡Uy! ¿Te molesta que agreda a ese tonto? – entonces se levantó y acercó su cara a la de Lill, desafiándola - ¿A caso te gusta o qué?  
  
-o- ... peligrosa -o- ;)  
  
::: Penumbras :::  
  
Sandro de América  
  
- CALLATE, MALFOY – gruñó Lill – En vez de estar molestando a todo el que se te atraviesa en el camino, deberías de ser más útil para la comunidad mágica y para tus propios padres – los ojos de Draco relampaguearon de furia -. ¿Qué te parece conseguir un poco más de cerebro al estilo Granger? ESTAS CELOSO PORQUE UN "SANGRE SUCIA" TE SUPERA EN TODO. No puedes tener un juego de quidditch decente ¿Qué te parece invertir tiempo en eso? "Uno nunca sabe" – Lill le remedó - tal vez para la próxima puedas ver la snich sobre tu oreja.  
  
"No pierdas el tiempo, Draco Malfoy, a Potter nunca lo echarán de esta escuela pese a todos tus esfuerzos. ADMITELO, él es más valioso para Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico que tú ¿Necesito recordarte todo lo que hizo en una noche? Porque no creo que se pueda superar eso con lo que tú hagas en TODA TU VIDA.  
  
Breve, pero doloroso. Eso golpeó fuerte el orgullo Malfoy, no se imaginaba que pudiera concentrarse tal veneno en nos labios tan...  
  
Cuando Lill se giró para regresar al castillo una mano fría aprisionó su muñeca y la jaló con fuerza. En un movimiento rápido Lill cayó sobre Draco (que tampoco esperaba hacerla caer). Sus ojos se toparon. Por el estado de shock y el contacto ambos quedaron estáticos. Lill sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su mano izquierda. Trató de incorporarse inútilmente. Draco reaccionó cuando sintió sus dedos humedecerse (que todavía sujetaban fuertemente la muñeca de aquella) ¿A caso estaba sintiendo se nervioso por la Ravenclaw? Ante tan espantoso pensamiento la soltó.  
  
- Me has hecho daño – murmuró Lill cuando logró safarse.  
  
- ¿QUE? – Draco había escuchado bien, pero no pareció entender sus palabras.  
  
Lill extendió su mano izquierda cuando se incorporó para enseñársela al rubio (que seguía en el piso): en la palma de su mano había un corte profundo de unos 5 cm de largo que sangraba copiosamente y en su muñeca habían quedado marcados en escarlata su dedos. Draco volteó a ver sus manos, estaban ensangrentadas (se las había frotado para deshacerse de cualquier prueba del nerviosismo que sentía y ahora estaban viscosas).  
  
- ERES UN IDIOTA – Lill golpeó en el piso con el pie y corrió al castillo.  
  
Ella estaba furiosa. Pero ¿qué se creía? Ahora por su culpa tenía una gran herida que dolería para sanar. Se dirigió a la enfermería. No se veían estudiantes por los corredores y agradeció eso porque si no, habría tenido que dar explicaciones de su pequeño "incidente", incluidas las marcas en su muñeca.  
  
Madam Pomfrey se escandalizó un poco al ver la sangre:  
  
- Pero, niña ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Quiero que cierres los ojos, va a doler un poco – vertió un líquido blanco en su mano.  
  
Lill sintió por unos segundos como si aquella cosa fuera aceite hirviendo. La sensación desapareció y pudo comprobar cuando abrió los ojos, también la herida. Agradeció a Madam Pomfrey por haberla curado y esta le recomendó que no anduviera por ahí haciendo travesuras que la lastimaran (Lill no se imaginaba lo importante que llegaría a ser este consejo).  
  
Cuando entró a la Sala común, notó que la herida se había borrado completamente, pero las marcas en su muñeca no. Odiaba que le sucediera eso, su piel por ser muy pálida se marcaba por cualquier cosa. Ocultó su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y subió corriendo al dormitorio.  
  
xxxxx  
  
O el frío aumentó mientras Lill regresaba al castillo o Draco se percató de él hasta entonces. Se sorprendió pensando en los ojos de la Ravenclaw, se parecían tanto al lago de Hogwarts: azules y misteriosos. Tal vez si ella hubiera quedado en Slytherin ahora podrían ser amigos, pero nunca lo sabría ¿PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTABA PENSANDO? Seguramente la necesidad de tener una conversación decente era lo que le hacía imaginar cosas imposibles y acababa de perder una oportunidad ¡Si tan solo no tuviera que hacerse temer para ganar respeto para su apellido y así satisfacer a su padre!  
  
Estaba marcado aún antes de que lo ordenaran como mortífago, todo gracias a su padre. Odiaba la forma en que lo manipulaba, lo humillaba a la primera oportunidad y menospreciaba sus esfuerzos. Había aprendido quidditch sólo para satisfacerlo, pero nada de lo que hacía le era suficiente. Comenzaba a creer que no lograría agradar a su padre aunque alcanzara a ser tan grande como el mismo Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ya caminaba por el castillo cuando reflexionó "¿Necesito recordarte todo lo que hizo en una noche? Porque no creo que se pueda superar eso con lo que tú hagas en TODA TU VIDA". Con la ira recobrada dio un puñetazo en la pared ¿Qué iba a saber esa? Igual y si su destino era ser un mortífago iba a hacer cosas muy grandes, sobre todo con la fuerza del señor oscura de su parte.  
  
-o- Cada vez son muchos más los que se acercan...  
  
la gente siempre aplaude.....  
  
y temo tanto darme cuenta.....  
  
que tan solo condesciendan...  
  
con mi modo de mirar...  
  
sin saber a ciencia cierta....  
  
si comparten lo que digo.....  
  
si en verdad están conmigo...  
  
si conceden la importancia y el valor...  
  
que les concedo yo también!!! -o-  
  
::: Carta a Francia :::  
  
Fernando Delgadillo  
  
Le amargaba pensar que tal vez lo que ella le dijo era verdad. Su método fue el más crudo, tomando en cuenta que en Slytherin lo hacían sentir como líder aunque lo criticaran a sus espaldas. Estaba consiente de eso. Podía ser engreído y arrogante, pero no idiota.  
  
Escondió sus manos en la túnica y entró rápidamente a su Sala común, corrió a los servicios para limpiarse la sangre. Se miró en el espejo mientras el agua besaba sus manos, se veía el rostro desencajado, empalidecía a muerte, triste. Sus pensamientos no ayudaban a terminar con las palabras recibidas. La voz de la Ravenclaw resonaba en sus oídos.  
  
Recordó el recorte de periódico que aguardaba en su habitación. Tal vez burlarse de alguien lo podría reanimar un poco. Ahora tenía que buscar a Crabbe y a Goyle.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
14 de Febrero  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Padme, Elliot y Lill miraban a su alrededor.  
  
Lockhart hablaba cuando ellos entraron al Gran Comedor. Algunos profesores lo miraban estupefactos y Snape lo veía con tal odio que parecía estar hechizándolo  
  
Se sentaron todavía sin comprender. Caía confeti en forma de corazón, había flores por todos lados y hasta los emparedados de beicon parecían tener escrito "love".  
  
- ¿Esto lo hizo Lockhart? – preguntó Lill y Betsy asintió efusivamente.  
  
- Hay más – Elliot señaló a los duendes con arpas y alas doradas que acababan de entrar, no se veían muy felices con el cambio de atuendo.  
  
Trataron de tener un desayuno tranquilo, pero tanto color rosa alrededor comenzaba a hacerlos sentir náuseas. A excepción de Padme, que estaba muy ocupada admirando la túnica rosa de Lockhart que estaba a juego con la decoración.  
  
- Corre, tenemos que ir a clase – Lill le dio un codazo a Elliot para que terminara su jugo de Calabaza.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos temprano? – preguntó Elliot.  
  
- Puede, pero ya no quiero estar aquí – respondió Lill –, los enanos me ponen nerviosa.  
  
- No es tan malo – suspiró Padme - ¿No creen que el rosa le queda muy bien al profesor Lockhart?  
  
- Vámonos - Elliot soltó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó.  
  
En el aula de Historia de la Magia los cupidos malhumorados hicieron su aparición y, para sorpresa/enojo de Elliot, varias tarjetas fueron para Padme. En realidad Padme tenía una sonrisa inocente que encantaba a cualquiera, así que no era extraño que comenzara a gustarle a los chicos. Lill también había recibido algunas tarjetas. Roger nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, le había enviado una tarjeta que cuando la abrías llenaba el ambiente con aroma a flores.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya iban a ser tres días desde que entregaron sus listas de materias optativas para el curso siguiente. Nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que quería estudiar después, pero hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no elegir lo mismo que otro sólo por acompañarse.  
  
- ¿Tú qué tomarás Pad?  
  
- Creo que Artimancia y...  
  
- ¿Señorita Jao? – el profesor Flitwick entró de improviso a la Sala común – Sígame por favor.  
  
Padme la vio de manera interrogante pero Lill sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Flitwick.  
  
Caminaron por los corredores de Hogwarts en silencio, pero Lill no pudo aguantar su curiosidad:  
  
- ¿A dónde vamos, profesor?  
  
- A la oficina del director – respondió Flitwick con voz amable – quiere hablar con usted sobre las materias del próximo curso.  
  
Llegaron a la gárgola, Flitwick dio la contraseña y le cedió el paso a Lill:  
  
- Pase por favor.  
  
- ¿No vendrá conmigo?  
  
- Señorita Jao, todo estará bien, no se preocupe.  
  
Lill entró y la gárgola giró, cerrando la entrada. Las paredes de la oficina estaban llenas de retratos de magos y antiguos directores. Se mantuvo de pie para esperar a Dumbledore, era todo un reto mantenerse quieto con tantas cosas para curiosear.  
  
- Señorita Jao – Dumbledore bajaba las escaleras.  
  
- Señor – Lill hizo una pequeña inclinación.  
  
- Siéntese por favor.  
  
Se veía cansado, seguramente por la responsabilidad de mantener al colegio en pie mientras había una fuerza amenazante que lo retaba a defender a sus alumnos. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de penetrantes como el primer día que lo vio en la Ceremonia de Selección.  
  
- Quiero hablar con usted – prosiguió - sobre su próximo año de educación ¿Conoce a Anna-Varney?  
  
- Mi padre me ha hablado de él y también el profesor Binns lo ha mencionado. Anna-Varney fue un fiel aliado de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando éste era poderoso, pero al ser derrotado declaró ante el Ministerio de Magia que el Señor Oscuro lo había hecho esclavo por un hechizo de gran magnitud. Cuando las autoridades lo dejaron en paz se fue vivir a una ciudad muggle. Creó un grupo llamado Sopor Aeternus, compone música con ayuda de The ensamble of Shadows y la vende a los muggles. Muy pocos saben donde está exactamente y desde entonces no ha tratado de reunirse con otros mortífagos.  
  
- Veo que es de los pocos alumnos que ponen atención al profesor Binns – rió Dumbledore -. Muy bien señorita Jao, lo que quiero tratar con usted es la posibilidad de que pasara algún tiempo bajo la instrucción de Anna- Varney.  
  
- ¿¡Y-Yo!? – Lill saltó en su asiento.  
  
- Por supuesto, es una gran oportunidad para formar un carácter y poner a prueba su madurez.  
  
- Pues... me parece bien, pero tendría que comentarlo con mis padres.  
  
- No se preocupe, ya están informados. De hecho su padre ha querido adelantar el viaje cuando terminen las vacaciones de semana santa, he hablado con el señor Varney y no ha tenido objeción en recibirla éste Lunes ¿Qué opina?  
  
A Lill se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con que a su padre lo le parecía suficiente tenerla en la escuela el periodo de clases y las vacaciones de invierno, sino que la quería lo más lejos posible. Lo peor era que no se podía negar a lo que su padre le dictara porque si no a ella le iría bastante mal.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría con él? – preguntó Lill mirando al piso.  
  
- El resto de este curso y el próximo, después podrá reanudar sus estudios en Hogwarts.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿QUE VAS A DONDE? – Elliot puso el grito en el cielo.  
  
- No estoy muy segura, sólo sé que viviré un año y 3 meses con Sopor Aeternus – gimió Lill.  
  
- Creí que era Anna-Varney – dijo Padme.  
  
- Es lo mismo, Padma – Elliot entornó los ojos -. El tipo está completamente loco, dice que The ensamble of Shadows son espíritus que le ayudan a componer canciones por medio de lucecitas danzantes, así que es el único miembro de su grupo Sopor Aeternus.  
  
- ¿Tus padres no protestaron a irte a quedar con un tipo así? – preguntó Padme.  
  
- No, esto era de un año y mi padre propuso adelantar el viaje, él sabe muchas cosas que no me ha dicho. Supongo que este tipo era alguno de sus amigos o algo así – sollozó Lill y Padme la abrazó -. Me voy el Lunes en la madrugada para llegar a tiempo a donde quiera que sea que valla a ir.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: 


	2. Anna Varney

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
Anna-Varney  
  
Lill no es mala... ¿o sí? Draco es el único que puede descubrirlo. Comienzo lento. Capítulo 2: Bienvenida.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Alguien nos dicta, nos conduce  
  
De un acto a otro,  
  
Somos un instrumento,  
  
Nada mas un muñeco con hilos invisibles.  
  
¿ quién es, o quienes son,  
  
O quienes somos ?  
  
Caballo de la noria dando vueltas  
  
Igual ayer ahora,  
  
¡ que hermosa libertad la de tu surco !  
  
Me transito, quiero decir, recorro  
  
De sorpresa en sorpresa mis lugares,  
  
Me tomo de las manos nuevamente.  
  
Para vivir no hay que tener memoria.  
  
Para amar hay que olvidarlo todo.  
  
::: A veces -- no siempre, pero a veces --:::  
  
Jaime Sabines  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
-o- No sé cómo llegué aquí, creí que todo estaba bien -o-  
  
Junto a Dumbledore estaban los jefes de cada casa, por la cara que tenían parecía que alguien había muerto... o iba a morir. A pesar de todo, Lill dio gracias de que Gilderoy no estuviera presente ya que era su costumbre arruinar todo.  
  
- Buenas noches – saludó Lill con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
  
Todos la vieron con mirada piadosa, lo que le pareció escalofriante y le hizo sentir como cordero que va derechito al matadero.  
  
- Me he tomado la libertad de citar a sus maestros para no hacerle tan triste la hora de partir – Dumbledore la invitó a acercarse.  
  
El primero fue el profesor Flitwck: - Estoy muy feliz por usted, señorita – Lill se preguntó por qué, pero en el fondo era reconfortante ver al jefe de la casa con la chispa de alegría que lo caracterizaba -. Espero que se encuentre muy bien con el Señor Varney y no olvide de practicar mis hechizos porque tendrá que hacer un recuentro de ellos cuando esté de vuelta – a Lill le hizo sonreír la idea de regresar, aún cuando todavía no se iba.  
  
La siguiente fue Madam Sprout: - Señorita Jao, ha sido una muy buena alumna y las mandrágoras van a extrañarla – Lill abrió los ojos espantada por el comentario y Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada inquisidora por su falta de tacto -... lo digo porque serán cortadas muy pronto, el caso es que disfrutan de su compañía al igual que el lazo del diablo y todo el resto del invernadero.  
  
McGonagall tomó su mano y la vio con aire maternal: - Le deseo buena suerte, haga quedar el nombre del colegio muy en alto, atrévase al triunfo y regrese con el conocimiento en su cabeza y el éxito en su corazón. La estaremos esperando, señorita Jao.  
  
Madam Pomfrey la contempló y la abrazó sin previo aviso ¡Cuántas veces había curado a esta niña que se marchaba! De alguna forma hacerla sanar había establecido un vínculo invisible entre ellas dos, sobre todo de manera tan frecuente (ya que en el año anterior la curiosidad de Lill por conocer el castillo la hizo visitar la enfermería muy a menudo): - Va a estar bien, Lill, manténgase alejada de cualquier objeto punzo-cortante y cosas que giren a alta velocidad para que no se meta en problemas.  
  
Cuando Madam Pomfrey la soltó, sólo quedaba el profesor Snape (que la vio con ojos de "no voy a abrazarte"): - Muy bien, que tenga un buen viaje – le extendió la mano y Lill la estrechó -. La esperamos de nuevo por aquí – Lill sonrió disimuladamente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa para recordarle por qué estaban ahí -. BIEN. Lill, saca el mayor provecho al conocimiento de Anna. Quizá al principio no le encuentres mucho sentido, pero por favor, no lo vallas a desesperar tanto como a mí en las mazmorras – Lill mal disimuló su risa y Snape sonrió muy levemente –. Ya vete, mándales recuerdos míos a tus padres.  
  
- Es hora – se apresuró a decir Dumbledore y le dio el traslador -, nos veremos pronto, pequeña.  
  
Lill sintió como si al traslador le diera toques que no le permitieran soltarlo, la envolvió una nube color verde y desapareció del campo de quidditch. Los profesores se quedaron en silencio viendo el lugar donde Lill se había esfumado.  
  
- ¿Crees que es lo correcto? – McGonagall se dirigió a Dumbledore en un susurro.  
  
- Este es su destino, Minerva. Lill Jao se ha ido, tal vez para siempre – fue su respuesta, nadie se movió.  
  
Alguien se atrevió a romper el encanto de ese momento...  
  
- ¿"ha sido muy buena alumna y las mandrágoras van a extrañarla"? – Snape arqueó la ceja, viendo de reojo a Madam Sprout con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios.  
  
- SEVERUS, ya escuchaste: adiós Lill – replicó la profesora.  
  
- SI, pero... ¿"las mandrágoras van a extrañarla"?  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Después de que la ráfaga de viento dejó de sentirse y el color verde se disipó, los pies de Lill tocaron el piso. Lill abrió un ojo, lo cerró y abrió los dos. Soltó la botella/traslador que se hizo añicos a sus pies. Ahora estaba en un parque al aire libre, no tenía la menor idea de dónde había ido a parar. Levantó la vista al cielo cuajado de estrellas para tratar de olvidar el miedo que sentía.  
  
- Son bonitas – una voz se escuchó detrás de ella. Su corazón aceleró sus latidos. Giró despacio esperándose algo horrible, como un vampiro con alas enormes y un poco de sangre en sus colmillos de su última víctima (ok, Lill tenía una imaginación muy vívida).  
  
La sombra caminó hacia la luz débil que emitían los faroles.  
  
- ¿Usted es...? – preguntó Lill con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Varney – el tipo estaba vestido con un traje negro al estilo muggle. Llevaba el cabello rapado al cero, era más alto que ella, de piel apiñonada, su cara alargada y sus labios muy delgados. Era de fisonomía esbelta y analizaba lentamente la reacción de Lill con sus profundos ojos azul marino - ¿Te sientes bien? – se le acercó sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.  
  
- S-Sí, es sólo... – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le temblaron las rodillas, pero Varney la observaba con interés - yo... Es que no se parece nada a los retratos que aparecen en libros de Historia de la Magia... o ... sus discos.  
  
Varney sonrió. En esas imágenes, con el pie de foto "Anna & The Ensemble of Shadows" habían sido tomadas estratégicamente para que no fuera identificado, y al parecer sus precauciones habían surtido efecto (los muggles opinaban que era un muy buen truco fotográfico). Ahora Lill tenía que afrontar que el tipo "completamente loco" (como lo llamaba Elliot) también era completamente atractivo, lo notó cuando se le pasó el susto. Su voz era decidida y fuerte, a juego con su presencia impecable.  
  
- Es hora de irnos, si algún muggle te ve vestida así podríamos ser blanco de sospechas.  
  
Caminaron entre los árboles hasta salir del parque. Las calles eran rústicas, lo más seguro era que estuvieran en una villa. El aire pasaba entre las ramas convirtiéndose en rumores. La ciudad dormía en la más grata tranquilidad, incluso Lill caminó en silencio para no romper la armonía.  
  
Al cabo de quince minutos se detuvieron frente a una gran casa color blanco. Varney buscó sus llaves en los bolsillos para abrir la puerta. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la primera habitación a la derecha.  
  
- Aquí vas a dormir – señaló con un ademán el baúl de Lill que ya estaba ahí -. Tus cosas ya llegaron ¿Te gusta? – ella respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza -. Quiero hablarte de algunas reglas que deberás seguir mientras estés aquí: 1. No vas a usar magia fuera de ésta casa, porque puedes salir a la hora que quieras. 2. No te acerques ni a mi habitación ni al sótano. 3.No pruebes tus hechizos con los muggles que circulen por la casa y... – la vio de pies a cabeza - ¿no traes ropa diferente al uniforme de la escuela.  
  
- Tengo 2 o 3 prendas muggles en la maleta.  
  
- Bien, mañana te llevaré a comprar más. Tienes todavía 5 horas y ½ para dormir, aprovéchalas – salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
La situación era un tanto (por no decir mucho) extraña. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese sujeto? Lill pensó que se había equivocado de persona: pudo haber abierto la puerta con un hechizo sencillo y le había dado permiso para salir de la casa a capricho. Lo de su habitación y el sótano lo entendía, pero ¿MUGGLES EN LA CASA DE UN EX MORTIFAGO? Eso sí que era el colmo.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: 


	3. Conociendo a Varney

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
Conociendo a Varney  
  
Lill no es mala... ¿o sí? Draco es el único que puede descubrirlo. Comienzo lento. Capítulo 3: Conociendo a Varney. Lill se siente triste, pero accidentalmente le encuentra sentido a lo que hace.  
  
Esta vez no habrá lectura introductoria, je nn.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
-o- Estamos esperando tu cambio de estación –o-  
  
Varney había analizado a la niña que ahora le hacía compañía. Ella era muy arisca con él en muchos aspectos, a veces ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra en todo lo que duraba el entrenamiento. Se dedicaba a observar de la manera más silenciosa posible. Sabía que las cosas con ella iban mal, no era que él no le agradara (o era lo que quería pensar), pero había algo en sus ojos cuando por fin dejaba asomar una sonrisa de medio lado. Lill era muy buena estudiante a su parecer, pero no lograba tener de ella más que un sí o no como respuesta. Una cosa que lograba tranquilizarlo era verla platicar animadamente con Eliabeth, la mujer que asistía la casa y cocinaba para él.  
  
Por las mañanas salían a correr por el césped cubierto de rocío, cada día podía observar un poco más de resistencia en la chica. Al inicio era claro que ella no lograba seguirle el paso, pero seguía corriendo sin protestar. Interesante la forma de actuar de ella y de evitarlo lo más que podía a pesar de que vivían en la misma casa y se veían a todas horas. La rutina comenzaba a ser desgastante para Varney. Mucho más que soportar transformaciones constantes, este reto acababa con sus fuerzas a tal grado que necesitaba salir de tres a cuatro veces a la villa para hablar con los muggles y llenarse de energía. Era muy incómodo para él y, pensándolo bien, también sería pesado para Lill.  
  
Por otro lado, Lill se encontraba en la fase más depresiva de su vida: su padre le había mandado una lechuza para hacerle saber que pasaría las vacaciones de verano ahí. No tenía las agallas para plantársele a su "instructor" en frente y decirle todo lo que la asfixiaba, lograba desahogarse un poco pasándose las noches llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Pensaba en su madre, con lo que la extrañaba. Eliabeth era una mujer muy buena, pero su madre era la mejor. También recordó a su padre y entre tristezas y enojos se dijo a sí misma que por más que lo quisiera negar extrañaba que estuviera a su lado aunque no le tomara mucha atención, pero su presencia la hacía sentir protegida. De pronto odiaba el lugar en el que estaba, después sentía todo el resentimiento posible contra Dumbledore por mandarla ahí y por último se consolaba a sí misma diciéndose que esto pasaría y que regresaría a Hogwarts, regresaría a casa.  
  
Esta era una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir, las pesadillas de la infancia llenaban su mente para intranquilizarla. Veía vampiros, hombres lobo y dragones debajo de su cama. Sabía que eran tonterías, pero aún así su corazón latía muy rápido.  
  
- ¡Lumus! – iluminó la habitación para localizar su bata.  
  
Bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su "carcelero" como ella le llamaba. La imagen de su madre volvió a su mente cuando el olor a tartaletas recién horneadas llenó el ambiente.  
  
- ¿Eli?  
  
- Hola Lill, creo que tu tampoco podías dormir – Varney se incorporó, sacando la charola caliente para depositarla sobre la tarja – Eliabeth regresó a su casa por la tarde.  
  
- ¿Co-cocina? – la voz se le quebraba.  
  
- Sí, creí que sería un buen detalle ti tener tartaletas recién hechas por la mañana, pero haz arruinado la sorpresa – rió de buena gana.  
  
- ¿Usted cocina? – repitió.  
  
- Lill, por favor ¿A caso parezco tan inútil?  
  
- Es que ver aun mortífago cocinando es algo que no se ve todos los días – Pensó Lill en voz alta y a Varney se le borró la sonrisa del rostro -. Perdón.  
  
-o- Tu visión de lluvia –o-  
  
- Tengo que aclararte algunas cosas – su tono de voz era el habitual, de mando –. Yo no soy un mortífago, eso terminó cuando Voldemort fue derrotado – Lill tembló y a Varney le brillaron los ojos – y puedes estar segura de que de todo lo que sucedió fue por mano y obra suya. Los demás mortífagos fueron presas de su propia codicia, yo sólo fui un instrumento mediante el cuál ejerció su maldad.  
  
- Bueno, es que... no parece una persona que pueda caer presa fácilmente de un Imperius o algo así...  
  
- LILL, VOLDEMORT NO ME LANZO UN IMPERIUS – Varney trató fallidamente de controlar el volumen de su voz – ESTO ES MAS SERIO.  
  
Un trueno surcó el cielo en ese momento, gotas de agua y granizo golpearon las ventanas. Varney se levantó para correr las cortinas más cercanas, a través de ellas vio la oscuridad absoluta de la noche sin luna. Con calma se sentó de nuevo. Había muchas cosas que tenía que explicar, pero ella no estaba preparada para eso, tendría que esperar para ver la transformación con sus propios ojos. Lill se quedó pasmada en el mismo lugar donde se había detenido cuando preguntó por Eliabeth, sentía miedo por el pasado.  
  
- Siéntate – Varney le señaló un banco frente a él y Lill obedeció sin chistar – Yo... lo siento, a veces pierdo un poco la paciencia... no estoy acostumbrado a vivir con alguien.  
  
Lill reunió un poco de valor para hablar, cuestionarlo no era nada bueno (sobre todo con esos ataques): por otro lado ella estaba ahí por algo, si Dumbledore confiaba en él quizá ella también podría - Pero... si es inocente ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Por qué mata... qué le hizo el Señor Oscuro?  
  
- ¿Por qué maté a los muggles y a unos cuantos magos? – repuso y Lill asintió avergonzada – Voldemort me hechizó, hubiera preferido el Avada Kedavra, pero con él no se puede negociar – sonrió de medio lado -. Como notaste tengo algo de poder y conocimiento. El me quería de su lado. No acepté. No me mató porque le era útil, así que hizo que le ayudara a la fuerza implantando en mí una parte de su esencia – desabrochó la bata y la hizo a un lado, después desabotonó el pijama.  
  
- ¿Qué hace? – Lill se escandalizó.  
  
- Calma – Varney se quitó la camisola y volvió a sentarse - ¿Ves esto? – señaló sus muñecas que estaban muy lastimadas y enrojecidas, pero Lill estaba algo impresionada por la cantidad de rasguños en el pecho y en el tórax y, por supuesto, la marca del Señor Oscuro en su brazo.  
  
- ¿Quién le ha hecho todo esto? – dijo horrorizada.  
  
- Fui yo, teóricamente – pudo leer en los ojos de la chica que no entendía absolutamente nada -. Lill, tengo parte de Voldemort en mí mismo.  
  
-o- Tu nueva confusión –o-  
  
- ¡¿QUE?!  
  
- Es por eso por que tengo estas cosas, son marcas de cadenas y ataduras, no me perdonaría que en una de mis transformaciones ocurriera una catástrofe. Como sabes, el pasatiempo favorito de los mortífagos es molestarlos y, saliendo Anna a la luz, pues...  
  
- ¿ESA COSA SE LLAMA ANNA?  
  
- Así es.  
  
Lill entendió que le llamaban Varney porque era su identidad de mago... "normal", se podría decir; la cosa que llevaba consigo era Anna: "Anna-Varney" (fusión). Pero ¡HEY! Que esto no era muy... bueno. ¿Entonces lo que estaba en los libros de Historia de la Magia era Anna?  
  
- Pero... ¿Puede controlarlo?  
  
- Anna se manifiesta en mí cada dos meses en luna nueva, es cuando bajo al sótano, me encadeno y permito que salga. A veces suele hacerme daño – señaló con un ademán las demás heridas.  
  
- ¿No puede expulsarlo? – Lill recordó fugazmente una película muggle llamada "El Exorcista", tal vez las cosas funcionaran de manera semejante - ¿No lo podría matar?  
  
Varney rió de buena gana ante la ingenuidad de la niña – Lill, no puedo "expulsarlo", esa cosa haría mucho daño allá afuera y desgraciadamente Dumbledore no podría controlarla porque no es materia, es un espíritu como el mismo Voldemort. Pero hay algo inevitable – sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su voy se volvió dolorosa – , está escrito. Cuando Voldemort recobre su fuerza y sus seguidores tengan lo suficiente para empezar una segunda oleada de exterminio, Anna se manifestará en mí como lo hizo antes. Ya no tendré control sobre mí mismo y podrá utilizar mi potencial y conocimiento. Tengo un pacto con Dumbledore si eso llegara a suceder, no se tentará el corazón y deberá terminar definitivamente con el enemigo fuera quien fuese.  
  
- Eso significa que...  
  
- Moriré.  
  
Lo que estaba escuchando era muy triste, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió que si ella llegara a estar en esa situación no podría soportarlo.  
  
- Bueno, Lill, demasiadas historias por hoy – repuso Varney -. Vete a dormir porque no voy a disculpar que mañana te canses antes de que terminemos nuestra rutina de ejercicio – pero ella no se movió de su asiento, sentía una gran culpa por tratarlo de esa forma en todo este tiempo -. Vamos.  
  
A regañadientes se paró de ahí y caminó hasta el arco que separaba la cocina de la otra habitación.  
  
- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó sin darse cuenta siquiera.  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- ¿Por qué fui yo la que vine? ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mí?  
  
- Eres una Ravenclaw, el saber es un todo; el saber es el núcleo del hombre y antecede al éxito.  
  
- Eso lo dijo mi padre – reconoció con tristeza.  
  
- Lill, no porque tu padre no te ame como tu quisieras no significa que no te ama con toda su alma, yo conozco al viejo Phoenix; testarudo, pero noble.  
  
- Y simpatizante de los mortífagos.  
  
- Es tu padre.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
La relación maestro-alumno había mejorado notablemente, pero habían llegado al tope de los encantamientos: el Expecto patronum. Encantamiento bastante pesado para las personas que no logran concentrar toda su energía positiva. Aunque Lill se había repuesto notablemente desde la charla con Varney (le había tomado algo de confianza), estaba todavía muy débil anímicamente para efectuar el encantamiento.  
  
Llevaban ya 15 días intentando, ambos estaban muy desesperados secretamente.  
  
- EXPECTO PATRONUM – gritó Lill por centésima vez, de su varita salieron chispas color naranja, morado y azul, pero ningún patronus.  
  
- Lill, creo que esto no nos va nada bien – suspiró Varney, que observaba desde una esquina de la habitación. Estudiaban en el último piso, éste tenía en las paredes un hechizo silenciador, lo que se gritaba/decía no se escuchaba fuera de ahí. Se levantó de la silla de mimbre con las manos dentro del pantalón, llevaba un suéter de cuello alto, pues en ese lugar de la casa la temperatura era sorprendentemente baja.  
  
- ¿Qué hago entonces? Parece como si ninguno de mis recuerdos felices tuvieran el valor necesario para que el patronus sirva – dijo irritada.  
  
- En primera mantener la calma – pasó las manos por su cabeza, tenía que pensar en cómo sacarla adelante.  
  
-o- Tal vez no seré yo quien pueda descifrarte –o-  
  
Quizá no era buena idea adelantarse al programa del colegio. Había pensado que Lill podría con este hechizo pero como que se había equivocado.  
  
- Veamos... – Varney repasaba todos los tipos de recuerdos felices que pudieran funcionar hasta que dio con uno: un encuentro sexual – Oye, Lill... eh – el problema era la forma en la que podría preguntárselo - ¿Nunca haz tenido... mmm... relaciones sexuales?  
  
- No – respondió Lill muy avergonzada.  
  
-o- Tu disfraz de niña esconde tu misión –o-  
  
Bueno, no era mala idea preguntar, al menos no hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.  
  
- Está bien, está bien. Entonces si tus recuerdos felices no funcionan podríamos utilizar los malos, en los dos se concentra energía muy poderosa cuando los evocas. Veamos ¿A quién es la persona que más odias?  
  
- Malfoy – eso había sido automático, no soportaba al chico que iba por los pasillos contoneándose como si fuera gran cosa e insultando a cualquiera que se le antojara. Por otro lado, la imagen de un rubio un poco más alto hizo que se revolviera el estómago – Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Lucius – repitió de forma vaga como su estuvieran hablando de algo que había sido una pesadilla - ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho Lucius Malfoy, Lill? Piensa en ello, quizá mientras más te enojes ese patronus sea mejor.  
  
- Lo odio – susurró Lill – fue quien metió a mi padre en todos esos líos con el Señor Oscuro. Es un maldito hijo de ...  
  
- Levanta esa varita, Lill, inténtalo.  
  
-o- Tu juego te descubre tormenta de pasión –o-  
  
Lill levantó la vista y apuntó al jarrón. El simple hecho de oír el nombre de ese bastardo le hacía hervir la sangre.  
  
- EXPECTO PATRONUM – resonó en toda la habitación. Se escuchó un estallido y una luz plateada salió de la punta de la varita en forma de pájaro, en la cola el plumaje cambiaba a color rojo. El patronus traspasó el jarrón, que se rompió en mil pedazos y se esfumó entre chispas moradas.  
  
- ¿Un fénix ? – preguntó Varney levantando las cejas en asombro.  
  
- ¡¡GENIAL!!  
  
Al final, el esfuerzo había valido la pena.  
  
-o- Tal vez hoy seré yo quien pueda descifrarte –o-  
  
::: Tornasol :::  
  
La gusana ciega.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Yoru Black ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, la trama era una idea que me andaba molestando por ahí desde hace algo de tiempo. Lo que siguen son sucesos que ni la propia Lill Jao se espera nn. Me he pasado por tu perfil y por tus historias, fíjate que me ha gustado mucho el fic My immortal (me hizo llorar uu)... los recuerdos que Harry tiene de Sirius y lo quiere tanto como su padre ;;. Es muy bueno. Creo que este capítulo ha estado medio aburridón, pero es muy importante. Te agradezco nuevamente por tu review y por agregarme a tus historias favoritas.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: 


	4. Conociendo a Anna

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
Conociendo a Anna  
  
Lill no es mala... ¿o sí? Draco es el único que puede descubrirlo, actuación especial de Sopor Aeternus. Comienzo lento. Capítulo 3: Conociendo a Anna. Transformaciones, luces que se suspenden en el aire. Canciones tristes pero dulces canciones ¿Puedo besar tu herida?  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Dice el maestro:  
  
Cuando decidimos actuar, es natural que surjan heridas en el transcurso de estos conflictos.  
  
Las heridas se curan: quedan las cicatrices, y esto es una bendición. Estas cicatrices permanecen con nosotros el resto de la vida, y nos van a ayudar mucho. Si en algún momento por comodidad o por cualquier otra razón, la voluntad de volver al pasado es grande, basta con mirar hacia ellas.  
  
Las cicatrices nos mostrarán la marca de los grilletes, nos recordarán los horrores de la prisión, y continuaremos caminando hacia adelante.  
  
::: Maktub :::  
Paulo Coelho  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Las vacaciones de verano llegaban a su fin para los alumnos de Hogwarts: la pequeña Weasley estaba aún perturbada por el enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort, pero regresar a casa y estar con su familia la hacía reponerse del susto; Harry se encontraba en la madriguera con sus amigos disfrutando de sus últimos días de vacaciones con los disparates cortesía de los gemelos Weasley; Malfoy conservaba el odio hacia Potter por haber salido bien librado de la cámara de los secretos, ahora su padre tendría que hacer nuevos planes y asociaciones para planear el regreso permanente del Señor Oscuro; Padma y Parvati Patil se estaban convirtiendo en copia idéntica mientras crecían, sólo se les podía diferenciar por los colores del uniforme según sus casas.  
  
Los miembros de Ravenclaw recordaban a Lill en ocasiones, sabían que todo esto pasaría y que Lill un día regresaría con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Pero el tiempo es traicionero, nada les podía asegurar que lo que les traería de regreso fuera, efectivamente, a Lill. Un Ravenclaw que la extrañaba sobremanera era Roger, ella era la hermana menor que nunca había tenido y que tanto quería. Roger era hijo único, lo que le permitía a sus padres darle todas las atenciones posibles, así que cuando conoció a Lill otra hija única se identificaron y se adoptaron mutuamente. Con este cambio no podría disfrutar con Lill su último año en Hogwarts, el quidditch intentaba sustituirla poco a poco.  
  
Lill también extrañaba Hogwarts. Las visitas a la villa eran maravillosas, su capacidad para realizar hechizos, pociones y algo de adivinación iba aumentando al igual que su amistad con Varney y Eliabeth ¡Pero no era lo mismo! Extrañaba caerse de vez en cuando en el castillo o cuando intentaba trepar los árboles sin ser vista por McGonagall (cosa que nunca funcionaba).  
  
Varney también había visto una mejora en la educación de la niña, pero en lo personal había algo que la hacía lucir triste ya en las noches cuando el sol se esconde y el reflejo en la cara del cansancio es difícil de disimular. Decidió entonces que era hora de mostrarle lo que tenía que aprender, era hora de cumplir la profecía de Trelawney. Esta era una predicción seria que la profesora Sibill Trelawney había hecho en el primer año que Lill había pasado en Hogwarts. El destino era al final el destino y nadie debía interponerse porque los resultados serían fatales. Nadie sabía que era lo que iba a suceder, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Extrañamente, Lill se volvería como una llave para el mundo mágico, era como la otra opción. En ella llevaba algo que debía demostrar a Lord Voldemort y, como Trelawney había dicho, era doloroso perder a una persona pero a ella se le daría la oportunidad de decidir si se sacrificaría o pasaría el relevo de la responsabilidad.  
  
- Lill – Varney puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha todavía dormida.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es hora de ir a correr? – preguntó todavía entre sueños.  
- No, Lill, no vamos a correr. Tengo que mostrarte el propósito primordial de que estés aquí – explicó Varney no muy seguro de que ella le estuviera escuchando porque estaba medio dormida.  
- Ah, si. Ya voy - y volvió a recostar su cabeza.  
- LILL JAO– gritó Varney.  
- Ya estoy despierta – dijo Lill y saltó de la cama - ¿Tengo que cambiarme de ropa? ¿Por cierto qué haces aquí?  
- No necesitas ponerte nada – respondió Varney -, pero quiero que me escuches primero. ¿Ya estás bien despierta?  
- Sí, ya. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo se incendió o qué?  
- Recuerdas lo de te dije de Anna.  
- Parte de Lord Voldemort, malvado y peligroso. Ya. ¿Y eso qué?  
- Vas a conocer a Anna...  
- ¡¡¡AH NO!!! – ok, ahora sí despertó.  
- No tengo mucho tiempo para lidiar contigo, Lill, tendré otra transformación en poco tiempo y necesito estar encadenado, esta vez te llevaré. Eres importante para el mundo mágico, este es el momento de que pienses bien si quieres ser útil para él. Si aceptas conocer a Anna tendrá un riesgo, la advertencia principal es no dejarte convencer y utilizar el patronus en contra de él si es necesario.  
- Pero...  
- Sin peros, el riesgo es que puedes perder algo de energía o dejarte completamente sin ella. Esta será la única vez que te preguntaré. Si dices que no, entonces no se te forzará a nada y no se volverá a tomar el tema. Si dices que sí deberás obtener de él toda la información posible para utilizarla en contra de Lord Voldemort real y el mundo entero te estará enteramente agradecido sea poco o mucho lo que obtengas.  
  
Lill se quedó perpleja y el tiempo comenzó a correr en su contra. La oferta no era muy tentadora y debía responder ya o ya.  
  
- ¿Qué harás? – Varney le dio una sacudida para que reaccionara.  
- Lo haré.  
  
xxxxx  
  
-o- Vuelves a ser mis sueños mi dulce sirena -o-  
  
¡Las doce, compañeros!  
  
Draco se revolvía entre las sábanas, sus sueños lo atormentaban de nuevo.  
  
Estaba en un lugar oscuro, pero podía verse caminado sobre pétalos de rosas y vislumbrar los que caían desde el cielo lleno de nubes negras. Andaba con cuidado, sus pies se sentían fríos. Todo se iluminó de una forma tan repentina que la luz lo cegó por un momento, cuando recobró la vista notó que muchas figuras estaban a su alrededor. ESTABA EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA Y EL ESCENARIO ERA HOGWARTS. Había mucha gente, los estudiantes también participaban, lo cual era absurdo porque Dumbledore nunca lo permitiría. Todo se movía tan rápido, veía a los mortífagos destrozando a cuantos podían y lo que estuviera a su alcance.  
  
-o- Vuelves a ser el sol que quema a las estrellas -o-  
  
En el centro de la trifulca vio lo que supuso era Lord Voldemort. Frente a él había una joven que estaría mas o menos en el quinto o sexto año, no podía calcular muy bien. Parecía estar dándole vueltas y sofocándola. Se le hacía conocida.  
  
-o- Los girasoles pasan horas sin poder besarte -o-  
  
La guerra desapareció y otra visión tan rápida que la anterior ocupó su lugar... era la misma joven, sólo que ahora estaba sobre él, viéndolo con sus misteriosos ojos azules afuera del castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
-o- Vuelves a ser el universo de repente -o-  
  
Del lago emergió Voldemort nuevamente riéndose a carcajadas y gritó "Vas a morir". Los ojos de la chica se cerraron y la sintió desfallecer todavía sobre él. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y luego otra y otra, escuchó un trueno que lo sobresaltó haciéndolo despertar. Estaba lloviendo.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Varney corría hacia el sótano con Lill detrás. Ella no había entrado nunca en aquel cuarto. Había cosas rotas, un espejo y un montón de cadenas que estaban unidas a la pared.  
  
- Son las que se utilizan en Azkaban – explicó Varney con urgencia de ponérselas y Lill corrió a ayudarle – No le des tu varita, no lo dejes que te convenza y... una última recomendación: NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUE.  
- ¿Por qu...  
- ALEJATE  
  
-o- Cada vez que cambian tus sueños de color -o-  
  
Lill corrió al otro extremo de la habitación. Varney parecía estar sufriendo terriblemente, daba alaridos de dolor, jalaba las ataduras de un lado a otro y se golpeaba insistentemente contra la pared. Del piso salió un torbellino que lo cubrió del todo, Lill cerró los ojos. Los gritos menguaron en intensidad hasta que llegó el punto en el que había un silencio total. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, debió de haberlo pensado bien antes de aceptar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era sólo una niña común y corriente que jugaba ser bruja a ratos.  
  
- ¿Ese inútil me trajo un regalo? – preguntó Anna con voz chillona.  
  
-o- Luces tan distinta, tu piel es tornasol -o-  
  
Como era costumbre, Lill se estaba esperando lo peor. "Ahora sí debe ser el vampiro" pensó. Abrió lentamente los ojos con cuidado de no impresionarse, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. En el extremo de la habitación Anna estaba atado. Su rostro era blanco en extremo, sus labios estaban pintados de negro al igual de sus párpados, en la frente tenía alineados nueve brillantes, sus ojos eran obscuros al igual que la túnica que llevaba puesta, carecía de cabello al igual que Varney. La forma en la que la miraba hacía que se le erizara el cabello y un sudor frío le recorriera la espalda.  
  
- Mírate, estás muerta de miedo – observó con frialdad.  
- Te-tengo mu-mucho miedo - declaró – pero aún no me he echado a correr.  
  
Anna rió estruendosamente – Y ahora todos son valientes, habrás preferido echarte a correr cuando te mate.  
  
-o- Tu razón es una fusión interminable -o-  
  
- Tú no me matarás, Varney ya me previno – muchas dudas le cruzaban por la mente, pero trató de mostrarse fuerte y confiada en sí misma.  
- Ah, con que ese bueno para nada te ha dicho como debes comportarte. Entonces quiero que me digas ¿por qué estás aquí?  
  
Anna 1, Lill 0. Varney no había mencionado qué era lo que tenía que hacer, debía sacar toda la información posible pero ¿cómo?  
  
-o- No creo que puedas saber qué es lo que se siente caer del parasol -o-  
  
- Yo... - ¡Demonios! – yo...  
- Lo suponía, eres igual de temerosa que tu padre, él no es los suficientemente valiente como para ser un mortífago de una vez por todas. Lucius, eso sí que es un buen ejemplo de lealtad – lo último lo dijo como para sí.  
- Mi padre no es un asesino – enojo, mucho enojos sobre todo por la comparación – Lucius sí.  
- ¿Te he molestado? – se burló – Esa es la verdad, señorita Jao, Phoenix ha estado ayudando a los mortífagos por mucho tiempo, pero no ha tenido los suficientes pantalones para concretar lo que ha dejado pendiente y, como puedo observar tampoco se ha dado a la tarea de ser un buen padre.  
  
Anna 2, Lill 0. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.  
  
- ¿Tu qué sabes de mi familia? ¿Tú qué sabes de concretar las cosas? Tu homólogo ni siquiera ha podido terminar con Harry Potter ¿Cuántos años ha estado ese asunto pendiente?  
- Créeme, terminaré con ese mocoso – sonrió con descaro -. Lo que ahora me interesa es el tema de tu padre ¿Cuántas veces haz estado llorando en tu cuarto por su ausencia? ¿Cuántas veces haz tenido celos de todo lo que lo ocupa porque no te dedica a tía ese tiempo? ¿En qué haz tenido el suficiente éxito para que él se tome la molestia de reconocértelo? ¿No es verdad que te ha mandado a Hogwarts para deshacerse de ti el mayor tiempo posible?  
- El no ha tratado de deshacerse de mí – por dentro se estaba desbaratando, pero se tragaba sus lágrimas.  
- ¿No? ¿Qué te parece dejarte vacaciones enteras? Si realmente estuviera contento de verte querría pasarlas contigo, te has convertido en un estorbo para él – estas eran palabras duras y desgraciadamente estaba haciendo efecto.  
- Esto es injusto – una lágrima salió, sólo una y eso bastó para que Anna supiera que todo le iba a la perfección.  
- Oh, niña, pero no llores – le dijo Anna con "tristeza" – en vez de que te lamentes podrías hacer algo para acercarte a tu padre.  
- ¿QUÉ? - ¿era verdad lo que estaba escuchando?  
- Podrías hacer algo para que se sienta orgulloso de ti y, quizá, yo podría ayudarte.  
- No voy a dejar que me envenenes.  
- ¿Yo? Jao, no haría algo así, aunque... la ayuda sigue en pie.  
- Tú no puedes ayudarme en absoluto, algo como tú no puede ayudar a nadie, sólo destruir.  
- LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE TU PADRE NO TE PRESTA ATENCIÓN ES PORQUE ERES DEBIL, EN EL MUNDO EN EL QUE EL VIVE NO FUNCIONAS.  
- NO SOY DEBIL.  
- Mírate, estás llorando. Yo puedo ayudarte, es cuestión de unos cuantos segundos y tendrás lo suficiente como para no dejarte ridiculizar por nadie.  
  
Al escuchar lo de "ridiculizar" la imagen de un muchacho rubio que andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si fuera el dueño le pasó por la mente. La oferta era tentadora, tal vez su padre pudiera borrar su estúpida opinión de haber preferido un varón para poder llevar las tareas que él le designara, si viera entonces su cambio de actitud estaría orgulloso de ella.  
  
- Debe haber otras formas.  
- Jao, lo haz intentado NO LAS HAY. Sólo tienes que acercarte, darme tu mano y toda eso que anhelas se volverá realidad. Ven.  
  
Tal vez si era cuestión de tocarlo por un momento no sería gran cosa ¿verdad?  
  
-o- Al sueño intermitente -o-  
  
Lill dejó la varita en el piso y caminó con recelo hacia Anna, que tenía los brazos extendidos. Ella le extendió la mano derecha, pero Anna le señaló la mano izquierda. Primero, Anna acercó más a Lill jalándola de la manga de la blusa, puso su mano izquierda en su muñeca apara sujetarla bien, entonces Lill sintió un ardor que le subía por el brazo y sus pies no querían responderle. Algo estaba mal.  
  
- Me estás haciendo daño – se quejó Lill jaloneando para zafarse, pero Anna era más fuerte que ella.  
- ¿Crees que esto es dolor? VAS A MORIR. Varney no te platicó completo, ASI ES COMO YO MATABA A LOS MUGGLES, ROBABA SU ENERGIA HASTA QUE NO PODIAN MAS – rió de manera diabólica y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño en la mirada, Lill seguía resistiéndose. Entonces Anna colocó su mano derecha para que quedaran palma con palma y así terminar con ella. Le parecía delicioso, desde hace años que no podía matar a nadie estando atado a la vida de "el bueno de Varney".  
  
Lill sentía que todo el cuerpo se le acalambraba y sus piernas no le respondían. Por el contrario Anna se sentí de lo mejor con energía tan nueva, pero no pudo disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo. Ella recordó la forma en la que Draco la había sujetado tiempo atrás, el dolor que la había hecho sentir cuando cayó y se hirió la mano, la poción de Madam Pomfrey y todo el odio que sentía contra la familia Malfoy... su padre, el resentimiento de que todo esto lo hacía por su padre.  
  
-o- Donde todo gira -o-  
  
Ya no podía resistir más, el corte que antes se había hecho comenzó a sangrar, el fluido de la energía lo había vuelto a abrir y todo el rencor de ella le subió a Anna por los dedos y lo quemó. Anna soltó un alarido de dolor y trató de despegar su mano, pero el remolino de sentimientos no permitió que lo hiciera. La llaga hizo corto circuito, ambos cayeron al piso inconscientes. El mismo torbellino de antes cubrió a Anna regresando a Varney en su lugar, tampoco abrió los ojos.  
  
-o- Y luego, lentamente... -o-  
  
xxxxx  
  
La lluvia golpeaba insistente las ventanas de la mansión. Era de noche y Draco no podía dormir por los rayos que surcaban el cielo de forma aterradora.  
  
[Linda despedida por parte de las vacaciones] se dijo con ironía. La tarde había sido soleada y no había razón alguna para que lloviese.  
  
Se encontró dando vueltas y tratando de sofocar el sonido de los truenos refregándose la almohada en la cara... hasta que notó que necesitaba respirar. Sus manos recorrieron las sábanas para dar con su bata de seda al pie de la cama. El sueño se había esfumado, no tenía caso permanecer acostado.  
  
Caminó hasta el ventanal y recorrió las cortinas púrpura (el terciopelo se sentía muy bien al tacto). Apoyó sus manos en la alfombra para dejar caer su peso suavemente. Apartó los mechones de cabello de su frente y se frotó los ojos bostezando.  
  
La noche era muy oscura, las nubes negras ocultaban por completo las estrellas y la luna no se veía por ningún lado. Otro rayo cayó de pronto, iluminando fugazmente la habitación entera, el estruendo aceleró su corazón. Entreabrió los labios en un gesto de incredulidad, noches como estas sólo podían verse cuando algo estaba relacionado con el Señor Oscuro. Un paisaje idéntico se había manifestado cuando el cara rajada se había enfrentado con él en Hogwarts (un par de veces).  
  
¿Qué demonios pasaba? Si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera planeado intentar de nuevo regresar su padre ya estaría más que enterado y, por lo tanto, él mismo estuviera prevenido. Pero no era así, en la última reunión de los mortífagos había escuchado que Voldemort estaba muy débil. Esta vez iban a ser cautos y esperarían a que el Señor Oscuro tuviera todo su poder y reunido a todos sus seguidores, sólo así podría lograr su cometido. No más estúpidos intentos fallidos, terminaría con Potter y Dumbledore de una buena vez.  
  
Entonces recordó algo que a él le parecía más leyenda que otra cosa. Por eso era por lo que tenían que esperar a que Voldemort recuperara su poder. Su padre le había contado de un mortífago perdido, protegido por el ministerio de magia y el mismo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando los crímenes entre los muggles se habían hecho frecuentes y el temor vivía en el corazón de los magos, hubo un auror de renombre y gran poder. Como a todos los demás hechiceros con talento, Voldemort le ofreció que se le uniera, pero al recibir una negativa como respuesta, hizo algo con él que hubiera sido mejor recibir la muerte. El Señor Oscuro hizo fluir su energía por las venas del mago, dando vida a un alma gemela de menor capacidad e igual maldad. A esa creación le llamó Anna. Anna le fue fiel mientras se divertía matando muggles y magos por igual, su sobre vivencia dependía de la energía que les robaba a sus víctimas, era algo así como un vampiro energético. A Voldemort le complacía ver como asesinaba delante de él, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Anna no podía ser muerto por nadie, estaba sujeto de la vida de su creador. Pero ahí fue cuando St. Potter apareció para arruinarlo todo y sólo quedó Voldemort en esencia. Anna desapareció cuando el auror pudo controlarse de nuevo y recobró su imagen original, se salvó de Azkaban argumentando que había sido hechizado. Desde entonces no se sabía de su paradero, ni de su rostro, por lo que los mortífagos no podían localizarlo para liberar a Anna. Uno de los rumores sobre esta historia es que cuando Voldemort lograra tener la fuerza que tuvo, Anna regresaría a su lado para asistirle como lo había hecho antes y eso era a lo que estaban esperando los demás mortífagos.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
  
Yoru Black: ¡Hola! Creo que este capi me lo aventé rápido ¿No? Me encanta que te guste la historia y gracias por seguirle el hilo a la trama. Te dije que iban a pasar cosas inesperadas, y creo que más que nada eso fue inesperado para Anna, je. Lill también me recuerda a mí misma de vez en cuando. Espero que te encuentres bien y arriba la inspiración para ti para que siguas escribiendo alguna nueva historia por ahí. Te deseo mucha suerte. Bye.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  
Melyanna,  
Dark Sly Spirit  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: 


	5. Agonizante

** ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**

** Agonizante**

Lill no es mala... ¿o sí? Draco es el único que puede descubrirlo, actuación especial de Sopor Aeternus. Comienzo lento. Capítulo 4: Agonizante. Comienza la transformación ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_El lápiz corre una y otra vez, ida y vuelta en sentido horizontal, repasándose sobre sí mismo, sobre lo dicho, en el mismo sentido, posición horizontal... de nuevo va quedando, va dejándose en un rastro absurdo que no lleva a ningún sitio.___

_ ::: Rayas Sobre Papel :::_

_ Sol_

_ Poema sacado de deustro.com_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

El día sustituyó a la oscuridad y a las tinieblas.

Varney abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo magullado y la cabeza le daba vueltas como si se hubiera ido la noche de juerga. Puso las manos sobre su pecho para tener conciencia de sí mismo...

- LILL

Ella estaba tendida a su lado a escasos centímetros. Varney se sacó las cadenas con la mayor rapidez posible y puso la mano en el cuello de Lill esperándose lo peor.

El pulso era normal (cosa que lo alegró muchísimo), pero por más que trató de que regresara en sí, no reaccionaba. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó con dificultad entre la infinidad de cosas que estaban dispersas por el piso. Justo en la entrada del sótano, al pie de las escaleras estaba la varita de Lill, lo que significaba que no había dejado que Anna se apoderase de ella, al menos se había prevenido de eso.

Subió por las escaleras hasta la recámara que ella usaba, la depositó en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas. Por el movimiento que hizo, notó que las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre. Inmediatamente la examinó con mayor detenimiento hasta dar con la herida; tenía un aspecto desagradable, parecía una quemada muy profunda, estaba llena de pus y la piel al rojo vivo quedaba al descubierto. Esto fue lo que atendió primero.

Desgraciadamente no podía utilizar un Enervate porque eso la dejaría en estado de shock, así que tendría que esperar a que estuviera lo suficiente repuesta para abrir los ojos.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-o- _Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide_ -o-

Lill estaba en un lugar muy extraño, tenía muchos reflectores encima y había personas que la miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí. No fue, sino hasta que miró hacia arriba, que estaba atada como si fuera una marioneta y todos sus movimientos eran involuntarios. De sus labios salía una voz que no era la suya, diciendo algo a gritos que ella no podía entender.

Anna se abría paso entre la gente para llegar frente a ella, diciendo a algo que le sonaba a "Estás condenada por el resto de tus días". Luego reía de una forma diabólica.

-o- _Todo lo que fue de lo que ser_ -o-

Detrás de ella escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba por su nombre, estaba a gatas y avanzó alegremente hacia ella. Entonces su padre llegó gritando con algunos papeles en la mano, su madre se puso a la defensiva. Esta era una de las tantas peleas que presenciaba. Odiaba verlos discutir y se puso a llorar como siempre lo hacía cada vez que eso pasaba.

"Eres muy débil" escuchó a Anna de nuevo.

-o- _Estoy mirando cómo aquellas viejas ilusiones_ -o-

Las lágrimas ahora se hacían de felicidad. Estaba tremendamente contenta ¡Había recibido una carta de Hogwarts! Su madre la festejó efusivamente, pero su padre le recriminó que no había entrado a Durmstrang dónde, según él, enseñaban materias de verdad.

-o- _Pasando la muralla se hacen realidad_ -o- 

Entonces llegó el primer día de escuela en el gran castillo de Hogwarts, andaba feliz con el primer amigo que había hecho en el tren y afortunadamente había quedado en la misma casa: Elliot.

-o- _Pero como el amor de ayer_ -o- 

Luego vio a un chico que atravesó corriendo la sala común: Roger, el que se convirtió en su primer amor platónico. Lo veía perfecto: atlético, inteligente e interesante.

-o- _Vuelve a desaparecer, desaparecer_ -o-

Ella trató de llamar su atención a toda costa, pero él no se daba cuenta de su existencia hasta que un día (en una de sus acrobacias) Malfoy la hizo tropezar y fue a dar a los pies de Roger. Muy amablemente, él la ayudó a levantarse y platicó con ella en el transcurso a su próxima clase. Eran muy parecidos, pero Lill lloró toda la noche durante una semana cuando se dio cuenta de que él la veía como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

-o- _Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide todo lo que amé de lo que amaré. Estoy mirando cómo mis heridas se cerraron_ –o- 

La influencia de un "hermano mayor" y estar con amigos que la querían mucho (a parte de tía Mabe) le ayudaban a superar, en gran parte, lo que hacía falta en casa. Fue hasta entonces que dio gracias por haber quedado en Hogwarts y no en Durmstrang.

-o- _Y como se desangra un nuevo corazón_ -o-

De estar rodeada de sus amigos en la cena de Navidad, repentinamente la mano le punzó y se dio cuenta de que estaba reflejándose en unos ojos color gris plata. El momento le pareció eterno y no podía (o mejor dicho no quería) definir si lo que sentía era odio o era agrado. Había sentido rencor todo el tiempo, y la impresión era muy diferente a lo que percibía en ella en ese momento, pero era imposible que le agradara el dueño de aquellos ojos.

-o- _Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide todo lo que fue de lo que será. Estoy mirando cómo aquella vieja sicodelia_ -o- 

- NO QUIERO SER MORTIFAGA – esta era a primera vez que le levantaba la voz a su padre.

Como respuesta recibió una bofetada y su padre salió furioso de la habitación.

-o- _Estoy fijándome cómo viene y va_ -o-

_ ::: La Muralla Verde :::_

_ Enanitos Verdes_

Pasó su mano por la mejilla encendida, no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

"LA RAZON POR LA QUE TU PADRE NO TE PRESTA ATENCION ES PORQUE ERES DEBIL, EN EL MUNDO EN EL QUE EL VIVE NO FUNCIONAS" agregó Anna.

- Te amo – dijo Lill en un susurro.

Anna se sentó en la cama junto a ella: "Ahora no te puedes librar de m".

Y el episodio cambió completamente. Había personas heridas por todos lados y parecían extrañamente contentas, pero Lill sentí un gran pesar. En la oscuridad apareció una daga de plata que tenía una serpiente de ojos verdes enroscada en la empuñadura.

Lill sintió un ardor en su pecho.

"Un presagio de la muerte" decía Anna una y otra vez riéndose de forma siniestra.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Lill se incorporó de repente, Varney la abrazó. Ella estaba sudando, tenía la frente ardiendo y un terrible dolor en la mano.

- Tranquila – Varney pasaba las manos por su cabello.

- Lo vi – confesó Lill -, lo toqué.

- Lo sé.

- Fue estúpido – susurró a un nivel a penas audible, su garganta no parecía darle para más.

Lo que ella se esperaba en ese momento era un "¿Pero qué estabas pensando?" o algo parecido.

- Estás viva – sonrió Varney y la recostó de nuevo.

- Me doy asco.

- Descansa ya hablaremos después.

- No podré dormir – dijo amargamente – he tenido pesadillas, Anna dijo que moriré.

Varney suspiró, esto sí se lo esperaba.

- Lill, no te preocupes por eso, son sólo pesadillas – ella pudo adivinar en sus ojos un brillo que lo delataba, esas no sólo eran pesadillas -, será mejor que descanses ahora que la fiebre ha cedido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

- Dos días.

- Tu también necesitas descansar – hasta entonces vio las ojeras debajo de sus preocupados ojos azules -. Huele a tierra mojada.

- No ha parado de llover en estos dos días – sonrió de medio lado.

- Hasta mañana.

Lill se quitó el cabello de la cara, de pronto le parecía demasiado largo. Tenía muy poca fuerza en los brazos y no podía acomodarse en la cama porque la mano le ardía a cada esfuerzo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – ofreció Varney al ver algo de enojo en su cara por no poder hacer como ella quería.

- No, estoy bien – contestó con voz ronca y siguió.

Varney corrió las mantas y la levantó en brazos para ayudar un poco. Le acondicionó las almohadas, hizo su cabello a un lado y la arropó de nuevo.

- Listo. Buenas noches, Lill.

- Buenas noches.

Ella se sintió aún más incómoda por recibir ayuda que no había pedido, esta era una sensación muy extraña, también se sentía terriblemente tonta al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado y todas las lágrimas que había derramado. El cuerpo le dolía y la mano le punzaba, aún así trató de dormir ignorándose a sí misma:

- Soy débil.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

** N O T A S D E L A A U T O R A**

Este capítulo me ha parecido terriblemente trágico ;; porque lo único que Anna le hace recordar son las cosas vergonzosas por las que ha pasado (MISERABLE). Lo siento, esto era inevitable ¿Debería cambiar la clasificación a Tragedy? No lo sé.

** Este capítulo está dedicado a Yoru Black **

** Por cierto gracias por tu Review, siempre me han gustado los mensajes largos. Y, pues... en este capi si me tarde un poquitín, pero te tengo intrigada ¿no? Je je je, espero que s :P. ¿Qué ha sucedido don esa inspiración y con la mariposa oscura? Porque tu sí que me tienes intrigada con esa historia ¡Eh! **

**No quiero dar muchas pistas (aunque creo que ya las ha dado todas UU, pero bueno)... en efecto, quiero dar otra imagen de Draco (va a seguir siendo el enemigo de Harry, no hay de que preocuparse), pero como que quiero dar a entender que tiene una vida personal que no está ligada a todo lo que hace "St. Potter".**

**Siento como que los personajes se me han salido de control (por eso es por lo que algunas cosas se me hacen muy extrañas, pero a ver qué se les ocurrirá hacer mañana), tú sabes cómo es esto.**

**¡¡Gracias por leer mi historia Yoru!! A ver cómo te parece que ha salido éste capítulo :D.**

** Este capítulo está dedicado a Yoru Black **

Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente, R&R.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:


	6. Cartas

**                                  ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**

**                                                           El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?**

**                                  ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**

** Cartas**

Lill no es mala... ¿o sí? Draco es el único que puede descubrirlo, actuación especial de Sopor Aeternus. Comienzo lento. Capítulo 5: Cartas... ¿felicidad o tristeza?

Teman mis queridos (y escasos) lectores... HE VUELTO

        :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_     ¡Recibe en la frente este beso! Y, por librarme de un peso antes de partir, confieso que acertaste si creías que han sido un sueño mis días; ¿Pero es acaso menos grave que la esperanza se acabe de noche o a pleno sol, con o sin una visión?  Hasta nuestro último empeño es sólo un sueño en un sueño.___

     ::: Un sueño en un sueño :::

     Edgar Allan Poe

        :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     Ya se había ocultado el sol, el cielo era color azul claro y las nubes adquirían un tonalidad morada muy suave; la lluvia parecía rocío, cayendo muy despacio.  Lill estaba recargada en la ventana, el pueblo estaba muy quieto.

     - ¿Te encuentras mejor? - Varney entró con una taza de té - Deberías regresar a la cama.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el aire había estelas color verde, anaranjado, rosa y amarillo que brillaban incesantemente, dejó la taza en la mesilla junto a la puerta y se aproximó a Lill.

     - ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó alarmado, pero ella se veía tranquila.

     _ Tantas cosas en la mente, me aterran _

     - Me visitaron hace unos momentos y me regalaron una canción.

     - Pero... Anna...

     - Anna no estuvo aquí, sólo ellos, The ensemble of Shadows.

Sus ojos brillaron, esto hizo que Varney sintiera escalofríos.

_     En pensar en todo y nada de una vez _

     - Me han dicho que no tema, que la muerte no es mala, sólo inevitable.  Ellos deberán saberlo, están muertos. Varney, no quiero cometer más errores ¿puedo confiar en ellos?

     - ¿Qué te han dicho?

     - Que ellos me acompañarán por el sendero de la muerte, que me ayudarán a no sufrir tanto y que ya conocen el camino.

_     El estar dormido y soñar con frío _

     - Ellos han estado conmigo desde que vine aquí.

     - Lo sé, me lo dijeron mientras curaron mi mano - retiró las vendas con cuidado y la herida había desaparecido -, me siento bien ahora gracias a ellos... hicieron desaparecer a Anna.

     - ¿Las pesadillas se fueron?

     - Sí - respondió Lill con una sonrisa.

     - Ten cuidado.

     - También me dijeron que traerías noticias, buenas noticias.

     - Pues... - Varney sacó un sobre del bolsillo interno del saco - eso no lo sé, está sellada.

_     El permanecer perdido, buscándote _

El nombre completo de Lill estaba impreso en verde y al reverso tenía un fénix con hojas de laurel, un sello sencillo.  Ella lo tomó y lo abrió despacio, era de su padre.  Varney se sentó en la cama mientras contemplaba el rostro de Lill, buenas noticias.

     - Quiere que valla a casa para Navidad.

     ::::::::::::::::::

     _ Tras los muros de mi casa, tan fría _

Sentía el sabor a sangre en sus labios, ese golpe sí que había dolido, pero se levantó. 

_     Puedo pensar en algo para hacer calor _

Tomó aire y un poco de fuerza y le dio a Potter un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer.

     - ¡Ya verás, Malfoy! - gritó Hermione - McGonagall lo sabrá.

     - ¡Maldito bastardo! - amenazó Ron apuntándole con la varita.

     - A puño limpio, comadreja, así lo quiso el estúpido y soy mejor que él de todos modos - gritó Draco extendiendo los brazos.

     - Pero esto no se va a quedar así - dijo Harry mientras Seamus y Dean lo llevaban con dificultad hacia la torre de Griffindor.

Los Slytherin festejaron la paliza que Draco le dio a Potter, pero él no parecía muy feliz.

     - Valla, Malfoy, hasta que lo pusiste en su lugar - dijo Blaise, esperando una sonrisa de satisfacción o de superioridad, pero no hubo tal cosa.

     - Vete al infierno, Zabini - los Slytherin callaron, sorprendidos y Draco se alejó en silencio con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados.

_     El no verme me hace titubear y dudar _

     - ¡Oh, Draco! ¿Qué te pasa? - chilló Pansy, caminando tras él.

     - No me sigas, Parkinson, esto no te incumbe - gritó sin volverse hacia sus amigos y siguió caminando.

Ya que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, hubo murmullos crecientes en el grupo que dejó atrás.

     - Ese endemoniado genio ¿Alguien sabe qué tiene? - preguntó Blaise pasando la vista por todos los que le rodeaban, pero nadie contestó.

     xxx

¿Le había dado a Potter su merecido? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho! ¿Esto lo hacía sentir bien? No lo sabía.  Draco llegó a compadecerse de Harry, todo por culpa de un roce ocasional, el grandísimo idiota de Potter lo había retado a dejar la varita y a pelear como hombre, según él esa era la forma de solucionar el problema entre los dos de una buena vez.  Estaba muy molesto, extremadamente molesto.  Lo había estado provocando toda la semana y al último el niño quiso defenderse y terminó partiéndole la cara.

_     Pero esa imagen no se irá jamás _

Draco sacó de la túnica un pedazo de pergamino muy maltratado.  Lo había leído hasta el cansancio para ver si había cambiado algo en el texto que su padre había escrito, pero era imposible, las palabras eran las mismas.

     - Esto es... - pasó la mano por su cara - terrible.

Salió del castillo y regresó al lago, ahí donde las raíces del roble se mostraban amables y le dejaban meditar en silencio hasta que se sintiera reestablecido para regresar a la realidad.  O todo había crecido o él se sentía mil veces más pequeño.  En el pergamino se le indicaba que lo ordenarían mortífago cuando saliera de Hogwarts, sin embargo le temía al Señor Oscuro como todos los demás, la influencia de su padre no había cambiado eso.  Afortunadamente el sacrificio todavía se veía muy lejano, pero el aviso sobre la siguiente reunión de los mortífagos era lo que le preocupaba.  Se había dicho que no se reunirían hasta que él tuviera suficiente fuerza como para regresar y era muy pronto, o al menos esperaba que se pudiera aplazar un poco más.

_     El pensar en ti me hace recordar _

Una ráfaga de aire rozó su cara, refrescándolo y pudo recordar algo... Tal vez no se había equivocado esa noche, la lluvia, las pesadillas. 

_     El encanto que provoca tu fragilidad _

Su mirada gris se detuvo en el lago, de ahí había emergido Voldemort, en ese mismo lugar había estado con la niña de ojos azules... ¿eso era realidad o ficción?... ERA LA MISMA CHICA.  Pero... ¿dónde estaba ahora? Lo único que sabía era que el lugar no era Hogwarts.

        :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     - ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a comprar un vestido para Navidad? - el periódico extendido y el café sobre la mesa.

     - No, Varney, no te preocupes.

     - Tengo suficiente tiempo.

     - Eso ya lo había notado - Lill rió, mostrando un plato de los que estaba lavando, pero después se puso seria - ¿Cuánto falta para tu próxima transformación?

_     El estar sentado aquí me puede congelar _

     - ¿Tan rápido trascurrieron dos meses?

     - Aunque no lo creas - contestó Lill

     - Esta noche, y no quiero que estés ahí.

     - Anna no va a acudir esta noche.

     - ¿No? - Varney puso el periódico a un lado.

     - Ellos me lo dijeron, no pasarás por eso de nuevo, hasta la guerra.

     - ¿Y tú?

     - Sigue en ti, yo sólo absorbí una cuarta parte, no tengas cuidado.

_     El hablar de ti me puede delatar _

     ::: Beber de tu sangre :::

     Fobia

     - Me sorprende que hables con tanta tranquilidad...

     - Cortesía de Anna.  
     - ... y que actúes como si lo supieras todo.

     - ¿Es malo? - Lill arqueó una ceja.

     - No lo creo, pero ten cuidado con tus "súper poderes".

     - Ellos dijeron que...

     - ¡Deja de decirme lo que ellos dicen!

     - Ja ja ja...

        :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

     A Varney le preocupaba el que Anna no saliera a la superficie dos meses después del percance, se había pasado dos días encadenado en el sótano sin obtener respuesta y Lill se veía muy extraña a pesar de sus avances académicos, pero lo atribuía al contacto con The ensemble of Shadows.  La forma de comunicación entre los dos se había vuelto especial, desde entonces Lill comenzó a hablar con los ojos en vez de utilizar sus cuerdas vocales, de hecho ahora no hablaba mucho y, sin embargo, Varney se había encariñado tanto.

     - ¿Te sientes bien? - Varney tocó a la puerta.

     - Sí - simple respuesta.

     - Debes apurarte.

     - ¿Utilizaremos traslador?

     - No, llegarás a casa por la chimenea, envié una... "carta" a Dumbledore y lo solucionó.

     - Si no quieres que me entere no hay problema.

     - ¿Te molestaría salir ya de tu recámara? No es muy agradable charlar con la puerta.

La puerta se abrió.  Lill llevaba un vestido color menta con una cubierta de gasa de manga larga.

     - ¿Qué te parece? - ella dio una vuelta, se veía encantadora.

     - Te ves muy bien - admitió Varney - ¿Qué tal en azul ozono? - sacó la varita (la primera vez que lo hacía frente a ella) e hizo unos cuantos movimientos sobre la cabeza de Lill - combina con tus ojos.

El vestido cambió a azul cielo con un acabado tornasol en los bordes.

     - ¡Genial! - Lill se metió de nuevo en la habitación para verse en el espejo y cerró la puerta.

     - ¡Recuérdame no volver a hacerlo! O terminaré hablando de nuevo con la puerta - lo último lo dijo para sí con una sonrisa.

Después de treinta minutos, bajaron a la sala, donde estaba la chimenea.

     - Te voy a extrañar mucho - susurró Lill mientras lo abrazaba.

     - Son sólo unos cuantos días, regresarás pronto.

     - De todos modos.

Varney se despegó de ella, tomando su cara entre sus manos y depositó un beso en su frente.

     - Ya vete - tomó un frasco que estaba sobre la chimenea y lo abrió.

     - ¡Phoenix Jao! - arrojó los polvos al fuego y se metió en él cuando cambió de color.

Varney se sentó en el sofá, estaba receloso de las intenciones con las que el padre de Lill la había hecho regresar.

     - Buenas noticias - se dijo con sarcasmo.

     - Ella sólo quería que te mantuvieras tranquilo - escuchó voces en su cabeza, The ensemble of Shadows.

     - No voy a permitir que algo le pase a Lill - gritó Varney y pegó con el puño en la mesa.

     - Es inevitable - respondieron - y nosotros no somos el enemigo, tú lo sabes perfectamente, lo que tiene ella en sí misma es lo mismo que tú tienes ¡Ya deberías saberlo! Ella va a morir en el mismo instante y por la misma causa que tú.

     - Es sólo una niña, no creo que le haya afectado mucho, tal vez todavía pueda remediarse - dijo esperanzado.

     - No - resolvieron -.  Ella ha cambiado, incluso puede observarlo en el brillo de sus ojos, en poco tiempo su conducta también lo hará.  No puedes decidir por ella, Varney, entiendo que le hallas tomado aprecio, pero no puedes arrebatar un papel que no te corresponde.

        :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**Y O R U   B L A C K**

Pues... Al parecer te anularon en review anterior ¡¡¡pero sí recibí este!!! 

Varney... suspiroestá en su naturaleza ser tierno... Ejem... En fin... Creo que esta vez me pasé con el pobre de Harry... ¿tú qué crees? Quiero aclarar que no fue por favoritismo, igual y Harry se lo pueda surtir bien y bonito un día de éstos, pero el punto es de que cuando estás enojado estás enojado ya Draco no le importó en quién desquitó su coraje [y no creo que le importara mucho que fuera su Némesis].

Esta vez sí que me salió floja la trama, pero hice lo posible [de ahí que me he tardado tanto, sí, lo sé u.u].

A mi me gustan mucho tus escritos, y créeme, el instinto merodeador ¡¡¡va muy bien!!! A mi me ha hecho reír muchísimo el asunto de Sirius como mujer.  También me encantó la parte siguiente de la mariposa... Me sorprendió (sin duda), y el crimen me hizo sentir escalofríos.

Mucha suerte y ARRIBA ESA INSPIRACION.

        :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:


	7. Feliz Navidad parte I

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**

**El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?**

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**

**Feliz Navidad, primera parte.**

Es tiempo de reflexionar, de escuchar al corazón, de buscar una nueva forma de ver la vida y el futuro, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando ese futuro ni siquiera se acerca a lo que quieres?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

I 

_¿Qué puedo decir?, ¿que me gustas?, ¿que me encantas?, ¿que muero sin ti?, ¿que podría cambiar al mundo entero? pero... ni aún así podría ganar tu amor. ¿Qué te podría ofrecer?, ¿la luna?, ¿las estrellas?, o ¿solamente mi amor? pero... ¿qué harías con tanto amor? si te lo diera todo y tú no lo apreciaras, ¿con qué me quedaría yo?_

::: Pero... :::

Autor desconocido.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Eran las 8 p.m. y el sol había caído ya hace un rato: víspera de Navidad. Lill se la había planteado llena de ilusión, llena de sueños, pero había algo que no encuadraba en toda la felicidad que había previsto para esta noche.

La habitación decorada en rosa y dorado, estaba suavemente iluminada por una esfera en color azul que flotaba a la derecha de Lill, mientras ésta se ataba las zapatillas. La cama adoselada era el único testigo de la amargura impresa en el rostro de la pequeña. En este momento parecía una princesita antigua sacada de algún cuento de esos que suelen contárseles a los niños antes de dormir y que los dejan con una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar "y vivieron felices para siempre".

_-o- Vi sus caras de resignación -o-_

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que Lill se sobresaltara. Rápidamente se puso de pie, alisó el vestido y se paró frente al espejo tratando de poner la mejor sonrisa que su ánimo le permitía. En el momento en el que el gesto falso de felicidad le pareció lo suficientemente creíble, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir por ella a toda prisa.

xxx

En el rostro de Lucius se reflejaba la más pura felicidad y su pecho se henchía de orgullo, aunque sólo pudo expresarlo mediante una mirada de aceptación hacia Draco, que se encontraba ante él dudoso y consternado. Narcisa sonrió satisfecha mientras acomodaba por enésima vez el cuello de su camisa y acomodaba el cabello platinado de su crío de un lado a otro.

- Te ves muy bien, hijo – lo halagó pausadamente, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

- Tengo algo para ti, Draco – Lucius sacó de la gabardina una pequeña cajita tapizada en terciopelo color sangre y se la entregó -. Espero que sepas valorarlo.

- Gracias – respondió a penas, volviendo la cara a su padre con un intento de aire de agradecimiento.

Draco abrió la caja con respeto, sabía lo que contenía: los gemelos que el abuelo había entregado a su padre en una ocasión como ésta. Sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo cuando los diamantes incrustados a manera de ojos, destellaron suavemente. Las serpientes de oro blanco parecieron cobrar vida, deslizándose por sus manos hasta tomar su lugar en los puños de la camisa.

- Nunca creí que éste día llegaría – suspiró Narcisa en un tono bastante cursi.

El elfo llevó la capa de Draco y los tres salieron para abordar el carruaje que les esperaba.

¿Cuándo fue que ésta historia se volvió tan complicada? se preguntó Draco mientras sentía como su hígado se hacía puré y sus piernas se volvían merengue.

La mansión de los Hilton se encontraba muy adornada. En un rincón de la gran sala estaba el árbol de Navidad lleno de luces de colores, esferas del tamaño de manzanas, moños color plata y bastoncitos de menta. En el aire estaban suspendidas velas rojas adornadas con nochebuenas color oro y también algunos muérdagos, que, según tradición, era pretexto para besar a cada rato a la pareja o, si se era soltero, a cualquier persona en la misma situación. Los ventanales que daban al jardín invitaban a disfrutar un cielo despejado y plagado de estrellas, aunque, en éste momento, a Draco se le antojaban para salir corriendo y perderse en el infinito.

Después de estrechar algunas manos al lado de su padre y que Narcisa fuera al encuentro de sus amigas, el niño Malfoy se excusó con el pretexto de utilizar los servicios. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su maravillosa idea de escape, dio gracias a Merlín de que se pospusiera el enfrentamiento un poco más.

xxx

- ¡Phoenix! – Lacoice saludó, estrechándole la mano – Señora Jao, esta noche se ver hermosa – dijo, besando la mano de Ann, madre de Lill y por último saludó a ésta -, señorita, un placer conocerla.

- El placer es mío, señor Hilton – contestó Lill haciendo una reverencia.

Lill no encontraba placer alguno en esta situación, pero no podía quejarse, había regresado con su familia... ¿no?. Amaba a sus padres, los extrañaba más que nunca, y por eso comenzó a hacer sacrificios. Esto sólo era el comienzo. Esta vez se había propuesto no causar el enfado de su padre, así que dejó sus lágrimas de lado (hoy se le veía más sonriente que nunca), se prometió no revelarse en ningún sentido (las palabras que utilizaba eran las cedidas y permitidas por su padre de la manera más estricta), esta vez era la hija perfecta, tan perfecta que había aceptado renunciar a su libertad. Ella ya no sería ella: decisión más difícil, y hoy dejaba de pertenecerse a sí misma.

Sentía que la sangre hervía dentro de ella a cada paso que daba, a cada movimiento, a cada suspiro y a cada par de ojos que la contemplaban. Aceptaba su renuncia con la frente en alto, el aire de dueña, las mentiras de sus padres en sus labios y una risa estúpida a cada indicio de interés por parte de alguien en ella.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos al acompañar a su madre en una banal conversación con la esposa de Lacoice y su hija sobre las mejores pociones herbales para lograr en el cabello el rizado perfecto y se separó de la multitud para huir al jardín antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle algo.

El tiempo parecía correr ligero para Draco, que absorto en sus pensamientos, veía distraídamente lo que ocurría abajo.

- Es hora, Draco – interrumpió su padre asustándolo totalmente -. Sé que estás nervioso – lo "animó", dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Padre... yo – era imposible que el heredero Malfoy se negara al ver a su padre tan... ¿entusiasmado?, la verdad era que no había visto esto en mucho tiempo, tal vez como cuando le informó que había quedado en Slytherin, como sus antecesores -. Ni siquiera le conozco.

- No podemos arrepentirnos en éste momento, necesitamos estrechar lazos y...

- Si todo esto es sólo un cierre de tratos... ¿por qué no se estrechan la mano y ya?

- Draco – Lucius lo recriminó con sus ojos gélidos – esta es la tradición, no voy a discutir contigo. Acompáñame y deja de comportarte como un niño.

Lucius no permitió que se le respondiera nada, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras, su hijo no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Este era el precio de ser un Malfoy.

xxx

- Su padre reclama su presencia, señorita – musitó un elfo con voz chillona escudándose en la pata de la banca donde Lill estaba sentada.

- Gracias, eh...

- Alko, señorita.

- Gracias, Alko.

Lill se levantó y caminó pesadamente de vuelta a la "fiesta", mientras que Alko desaparecía.

- ¡Querida! – rió su madre al verla entrar y la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola entre las personas hacia donde estaba su padre.

Lo que pasó después casi le provoca un paro cardiaco, al lado de su padre estaba la familia Malfoy. A Draco le costó mucho trabajo mantener la compostura al verse reflejado en esos ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Quiero anunciar – comenzó Lucius con toda la atención de los mortífagos puesta en él -, la alianza de nuestras familias, que se concreta en el compromiso de la bella hija y única heredera de los Jao y mi primogénito, legatario del poder Malfoy.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que algunas chicas asesinaban a Lill con la mirada y otros tantos los miraban con interés.

_-o- Los vi felices llenos de dolor -o-_

::: Mariposa technicolor :::

- Lill – sonrió Draco falsamente mientras besaba su mano.

- Draco – Lill hizo una reverencia y tomó el brazo que él le ofreció, obedeciendo a las reglas de etiqueta.

- ¡Brindo por los prometidos! – Phoenix levantó la copa de champagne y todos le siguieron.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Y O R U B L A C K

Realmente quería regresar con algo especial para ti, y como me dejaste una pista en esa postal sobre lo que significa este fic, entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer. Eres una gran amiga, y con seguridad declaro que la mejor porque siempre estás aquí. Aprecio los ánimos que siempre me das, las palabras de afecto y la paciencia que tienes con esta pobre loca. Tal vez este sea uno de los capítulos que menos te gusten, pero créeme que me esfuerzo. Eres una maravillosa razón para no tirar la toalla, tú si que eres una AMIGA con mayúsculas. Nunca cambies, evoluciona me sentí Pokémon . ja ja ja . Creo que aquí todo se lía más de lo que ya estaba ¿no?. TQ1CH, apuesto a que ya lo sabías ;-). Espero que esta Navidad te la hayas pasado súper y que para año nuevo le pongas un curita a tu corazoncito y a comenzar de nuevo con es espíritu renovado y esos propósitos que a veces se nos hacen medio soñadores peor que de todos modos pensar en ellos nos hace sonreír sin que nos demos cuenta este... o eso sólo me pasa a mí O.O ja ja ja. Nos vemos pronto, niña D.

M I S H 1

HOLA!! Me alegra que hayas leído mi fic, a ver qué te parece éste medio capítulo, je je je. Creo que no te tardaste tanto en encontrar ésta historia como yo en escribir el capi. En fin, mil saludos si vuelves a dar con la historia y ésta parte xD. La idea de este fic es encontrar algo diferente, por eso el protagonismo en una niña nueva y en una casa nueva, ya que siempre tuve curiosidad por Ravenclaw. 

Creo que esta pieza del fic, es donde se van dando las dudas de la adolescencia en estos niños, claro aunado a que ninguno de los dos vive un cuento color de rosa. En fin... que disfruteis. 

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:


	8. Feliz Navidad parte II

**¡**

**El objeto de mi... ¿Aprecio?**

**¡**

**>>Feliz Navidad, segunda parte.**

Es tiempo de reflexionar, de escuchar al corazón, de buscar una nueva forma de ver la vida y el futuro, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando ese futuro ni siquiera se acerca a lo que quieres?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_Si tan solo pudiera verte, si tan sólo pudiera hablarte. Si tan sólo pudiera alimentarme con tu aroma, me bastaría para vivir, pero... ¿cuál es la realidad? Estás tan lejos que a ti no puedo llegar. Y me gustas tanto que por ti el día lo veo más claro, en las noches frías __con tu recuerdo me abrigo, y con tu nombre me guío._

_ : Pero... :_

_ Autor desconocido._

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

El aroma del ponche hirviendo y de malvaviscos asados inundaban el ambiente. Los niños, aunque tratando no hacer ruido exagerado porque era una "celebración de adultos", corrían sonriendo de un lado a otro.

Niños pensó Draco con desagrado cuando un grupo de pequeños casi le hacen tropezar.

La cena había transcurrido en completa paz para todos, aunque Lill seguía preguntándose si se podía tener paz en ese lugar y entre esas personas. Pero no tenía mayor problema, su padre la lucía como nunca y hablaba de esa _clase extra curricular_ fuera de Hogwarts, a la que el resto de la noche se refirió como campamento. Ella tuvo que hablar sobre sus adelantos en magia y encantamientos, lo que mejoro el humor de Lucius, pero empeoró el de Draco, ya que ahora tendría que mejorar lo que su_ prometida _hiciera.

_ -o- Llevo la voz cantante –o-_

A medida de que la conversación avanzaba, Lill notó que la mirada de Draco dejaba de ser de sorpresa y poco a poco la observaba como a un rival. Indiscutiblemente, eso le encantaba, al igual que desquitarse de los que se inmiscuían en la plática de los consuegros al hablar de sus logros.

_ Esta maldita egocéntrica_ pensó Draco mientras tomaba de su copa de whisky.

Y ahora dime, Lill¿qué forma adoptó tu _Patronus_? – preguntó el señor Jao por tercera vez en la noche.

_ - _Padre, no quisiera presumir... – contestaba Lill con un tono que indicaba lo contrario.

_ - A_h... claro que no – dijo Draco por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Lill y un codazo por parte de su padre.

_ - _Pues... fue un fénix – continuó abriendo ligeramente los ojos y, refiriéndose a Draco de forma inferior, agregó – y usted, señor Malfoy ¿qué forma adopta su _Patronus_?

_- _Yo... pues... – lo cierto era que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero qué más daba, había otras cosas que le interesaba más aprender – no he tenido el tiempo para practicar esas 'niñerías' – acentuó -, he estado ocupado en aprender pócimas y maldiciones – obvia excusa, pero Lucius sonrió.

_ - _Ah... claro – contestó Lill con sorna por lo bajo.

_ - _Sí, ya sabes – continuó Draco – los impuros se multiplican.

_ -o- Llevo la luz del tren -o-_

Con eso, el pequeño Malfoy hizo golpear la mente de Lill con recuerdos que ella no dudó en apartar.

_ - _Por desgracia – respondió ella con repulsión.

_ ¡Vil mentirosa!_ pensó Draco con disgusto y levantó el dedo índice para refutar eso.

Se escucharon las notas de un piano, el conjunto de músicos que siempre entretenían las reuniones del señor Hilton había comenzado a tocar. Eso desvió la atención del Malfoy.

_ - _Señorito Malfoy– se escuchó la voz del anfitrión, quien levantaba su copa –, haga los honores.

_ -o- Llevo un destino errante –o-_

Atendiendo a la tradición, los prometidos bailaban la primera pieza. Draco cedió el paso a Lill y ella caminó hacia el centro del salón. Antes de poder seguirle el paso, Lucius lo detuvo, apoyando con firmeza el bastón sobre su hombro y le murmuró al oído "a una dama nunca se le levanta el dedo índice ¿entendido?".

_ - _Sí padre – giró Draco para liberarse del bastón y siguió a Lill.

_ - _Nunca se comporta así – se refirió Lucius a Phoenix –, es sólo que está un poco nervioso – concluyó pausadamente.

¿Bailar? El odiaba bailar.

La melodía se volvía un poco angustiosa... tango. Cuando la mística de violines inundó el ambiente, sus pies se deslizaron hacia ella y viceversa. La tomó de la mano y ha hizo girar un par de veces al compás del violín... siempre al compás del violín.

_ -_x- _Te volverán, _

_ te volverán, _

_ te volverán... _

_ ¡loco! –x-_

La detuvo de golpe y la tomó entre sus brazos, inclinándola.

x- Roxanne,

no tienes por qué

poner esa luz en rojo.

Caminando por las calles por dinero,

no te importa si está bien

o si está mal –x-

Incorporándola con algo de violencia, la llevó al otro extremo del salón.

_ -_x- N_o tienes por qué usar _

_ ese vestido esta noche,_

_ no tienes que vender _

_ tu cuerpo a la noche –x-_

_ - _Bonita letra – comentó Lill con ironía -, y eso que es mi primera noche en _tu_ mundo.

_ - _Coincidencia, quizá – susurró Draco con malicia y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

_ - _Imbésil.

_ -_x- _Tus ojos sobre tu cara,_

_ su mano sobre tu mano,_

_ sus labios acariciando tu piel _

_ ¡Es más de lo que puedo soportar! –x-_

La estaba haciendo sufrir un poco, eso era genial¿por qué no cobrarse lo que le había hecho sentir minutos atrás?

_ -_x- _¿Por qué llora mi corazón?_

_ Sentimientos que no puedo vencer. _

_ Eres libre de dejarme, _

_ pero sólo no me mientas. _

_ Y, por favor, créeme cuando te digo... –x-_

Él acercó de nuevo sus labios a su oreja, ella creyó que derramaría un poco más de veneno por eso del insulto, pero sólo depositó un beso rápido en su mejilla.

_ -_x- "Te amo" –x-

Lill sintió que su cara se incendiaba y trató de liberarse de las manos de Draco.

_ -_x- _Y yo que te quiero tanto, _

_ ¿qué voy a hacer? _

_ Me dejaste, me dejaste. _

_ El alma se me fue, _

_ se me fue corazón. _

_ Ya no tengo ganas de vivir _

_ porque no te puedo convencer _

_ que no te vendas Roxanne –x-_

Draco la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo que girara repetidas veces y la atrajo hacia él.

Algunos de los presentes sonreían satisfechos... "bailaban muy bien" y para otros les era indiferente.

x- _¿Por qué llora mi corazón?_

No tienes por qué poner esa luz en rojo.

_ Sentimientos que no puedo vencer._

_ No tienes por qué usar _

_ ese vestido esta noche –x-_

_ -o- Llevo tus marcas en mi piel –o-_

_ : Mariposa technicolor :_

Lill le siguió el paso, pero le encajó las uñas en uno de los cambios.

_ -_x- _¿Por qué llora mi corazón?_

_ No tienes por qué poner esa luz en rojo._

_ Sentimientos que no puedo vencer._

_ No tienes por qué usar _

_ ese vestido esta noche _

_ ¡ROXANNE! –x-_

_ : El tango de Roxanne :_

_ Ewan McGregor y José Feliciano._

Draco reprimió cualquier signo de dolor, pero la sujetó todavía más fuerte al terminar de bailar.

_ - _Baila usted muy bien, Señor Malfoy – comentó Lill con buen tono, pero la barbilla demasiado levantada como para intentar hacerle un cumplido.

_ - _¿Me concedes la siguiente pieza? - preguntó Draco arqueando un poco las cejas.

_ - _No – contestó ella tajantemente y se volvió a ver a las parejas que ya se levantaban a bailar.

_ - _¿No? – replicó Malfoy confundido.

_ - _No – repitió – estaba obligada a bailar la primera pieza, así que ahora te puedo mandar al demonio – sonrió cortésmente como si estuviera hablando sobre comer pudín -. Permiso.

Para su buena suerte, no hubo nadie que pudiera interceptar a Lill hasta llegar a la puerta del jardín y atravesarla. Ya había pasado lo peor y no faltaría mucho para que la noche terminara... sólo tenía que evitar algún roce.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**YORU BLACK**

Celebrando tu regreso, niña! Pq t extrañé mucho!

TQ1Ch hermanita !


End file.
